Moment
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Pada saat seperti apa seseorang biasanya merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan rasa yang aneh. Makan malam romantis? Berkencan? Seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu? Kurasa aku merasakannya pada moment yang tak biasa. Lagi pula seseorang yang membuatku seperti ini juga juga seseorang yang tak biasa. Inilah momen berhargaku bersamanya SasuXFemNaru, RNR please XD
1. Chapter 1

Pada saat seperti apa seseorang biasanya merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan rasa yang aneh. Makan malam romantis? Berkencan? Seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu? Kurasa aku merasakannya pada moment yang tak biasa. Lagi pula seseorang yang membuatku seperti ini juga juga seseorang yang tak biasa. Inilah momen berhargaku bersamanya

 **Moment**

 _ **Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

 **Rated T**

 **SasuXFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

1\. Ujian Akhir Semester

Siang itu merupakan hari terakhir kami untuk mempersiapkan ujian pekan ujian yang dimulai besok. Ujian Akhir Semester, pekan penentuan 35 persen hasil capaian kami selama semester ini. Harusnya tak sepanik ini sebenarnya, ujian merupakan rangkaian biasa bagi seseorang yang sedang menempuh bangku pendidikan. Aku sangat paham itu.

Tapi rasa panik ini bukan karena aku tak menyiapkan apapun untuk ujian nanti, semuanya sudah tersusun rapi disetiap memori ingatanku. Semua rasa pank ini karena

"Ya Tuhaaaan. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Semuanya membuatku muak" keluhan ini jelas bukan aku, Sasuke Uchiha tak pernah mengeluh. Uchiha tak akan pernah mengeluh. Kalaupun situasi memungkinkanku untuk mengeluh itu tak akan pernah terjadi, aku lebih baik diam dan menghemat energiku dari pada mendesah, meracau tidak jelas tentang keluhan pada situasi.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak bosan berkutat dengan materi tak jelas ini. Kompak, terbatas, cover, bola buka. Materi macam apa ini sebenarnya" dia meracau lagi. Kupikir dia harusnya sudah paham bahwa analisis merupakan salah bagian yang harus dia kuasai sebagai konsekwensi jurusan yang dia ambil.

"Hn" gumaman sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menanggapi racauan sepeti itu.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee. Aku lapar belikan aku sesuatu" ok dia mulai keterlaluan, aku juga butuh belajar, setidaknya mereview beberapa materi lagi. Pengantar Topologi butuh analisis tajam untuk menyelesaikan kerumitan pembuktiannya.

"Naruto, kalau tak berniat belajar harusnya kau pergi saja dari kamarku"

Seseorang penyebab kepanikanku adalah dia, Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku ingin belajar Sasuke. Tapi materinya membuatku pusing. Aku tak tahu lagi" dan lihat sekarang dia hanya berbaring sembari memainkan hapenya, bagus sekali. Tapi lebih baik setidaknya dia tidak berisik.

Kuakui mata kuliah ini memang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah untuk dipahami, setiap kepala di kelas kami bahkan merasakan tekanan yang sama saat kuliah sedang berlangsung. Materi yang rumit, model pembuktian yang tak biasa, dan kesinambungan materinya yang terlalu rapat membuat mata kuliah ini masuk dalam jajaran mata kuliah paling dibenci di jurusan kami.

Namun inilah rintangan yang harus dihadapi. Berkuliah di Jurusan Matematika bukanlah hal main-main.

Naruto nampaknya masih sibuk dengan hapenya.

"Dobe. Apa kau ingin dapat nilai D lagi?" dia tak bisa hanya bermalas-malasan seperti itu.

Tidak jika dia berada di kamarku, dan mengganggu waktu sendiriku yang berharga.

Naruto bergegas duduk kemudian menjulurkan lengannya, memperlihatkan sesuatu di hapenya padaku.

'Hah, kurasa ini kutukan' aku tahu penderitaan mereka saat melihat postingan teman sekelasku yang lain di timeline. Timeline naruto bahkan penuh dengan postingan keluhan mereka. Naruto menarik lengannya cepat, kemudian meletakan hapenya di atas nakas.

"Bukan hanya aku yang muak dengan ini semua Sasuke. Kau sudah lihat kan mereka juga menderita Sasuke" dia berkata penuh pembelaan. Tak usah membandingkan dengan orang lain dobe.

"Jadi kau akan mengikuti jejak mereka?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Memposting keluhan takkan membuat materi ini menjadi mudah dipahami dobe"

Aku tahu dia sedang mencari alasan, Namikaze Naruto aku mengenalnya bahkan sebelum kami masuk Universitas. Dia gadis yang cerdas dan berisik semenjak aku bisa mengingat, namun dia juga mudah terbawa arus, dia butuh seutas tali agar tidak hanyut.

Surainya sudah tak berbentuk kali ini. Naruto mendesah beberapa kali, suaranya sangat kentara. Kulihat dia mengusap wajahnya kemudian mengambil sebuah pengikat rambut dan memakainya. Sebuah ikatan yang kuat, menyangga surai pirangnya melawan gravitasi.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Rasa laparku sudah hilang. Materi apa yang harus kita kuasai untuk ujian besok?"

Wajahnya serius sekarang. Dan rasa lapar yang hilang? Kurasa dia sebenarnya memang tidak lapar. Dia akan terus merengek asat perutnya benar-benar kosong.

Kuambil sebuah kertas kosong kemudian menulis sesuatu.

KETERBATASAN, KETERBATASAN TOTAL, KOMPAK. Kutulis dengan huruf kapital agar Naruto melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Bisa kau bantu aku Sasuke? Jelaskan materinya, aku sudah muak dengan textbook analisis bertele-tele itu. Cukup beri aku gambaran alurnya, juga bagian pentingnya"

Naruto sangat serius sekarang. Dia hanya perlu seutas tali agar bisa bertahan, iya kan? Ucapanku tadi nampaknya jadi seutas tali yang kuat untuk membuatknya kokoh.

Aku menjelaskan semuanya dengan bahasa yang paling mudah untuk dipahami, juga sesekali kutuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas sebagai bagian penting yang harus Naruto beri perhatian lebih. Tak ada lagi keluhan, suara yang kudengar hanya kalimat penuh keingintahuan, ungkapan untuk meminta diberikan penjelasan lebih. Sesekali Naruto menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya.

Hal ini berlangsung dengan waktu yang cukup lama namun tanpa terasa. Hujan deras yang mengguyur bahkan tidak memberikan rasa dingin yang berarti. Kami larut dalam aktifitas biasa bernama belajar. Hari bahkan sudah larut. Naruto yang kulihat saat ini naruto dengan surai yang diikat sembarang, pakaian yang kusut, tidak menarik sama sekali.

Di mata pria lain di luar sana Naruto merupakan sosok ceria yang mudah dikagumi, dia mudah bergaul, senyumannya bahkan bisa membuat dosen killer di jurusan kami luluh saat berdebat dengannya. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang.

Aku ingat ucapan shikamaru, temanku dan teman Naruto saat di sekolah menengah

"Naruto bisa dengan mudah membuat hati pria berdebar dengan sifat periangnya itu. Senyumannya bahkan bisa begitu sangat menyilaukan. Iya kan sasuke?" aku hanya diam saat itu, tak ada respon yang kutunjukan untuk mengiyakan atau menyangkal pernyataan Shikamaru.

Aku tahu ucapan Shikamaru saat itu mungkin benar, tapi tidak berefek padaku. Yang kulihat selama ini hanya sisi menyebalkan naruto, berisik, tidak feminin dan pemaksa. Tidak ada yang membuatku berpikir lebih untuknya.

Namun aku tahu satu hal, dia bisa sangat serius jika bertekad terhadap sesuatu. Sesulit apapun, semuak apapun jika naruto sudah bertekad tak ada yang bisa menghalangi.

Wajah serius dengan tatapan keingintahuan yang mendominasi, ekspresi kaku, konsentrasi yang terfokus, dan tekad yang kuat membuat naruto terlihat tak tersentuh. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengganggunya, bahkan dengan lisanku yang terkenal tajam.

Mereka mungkin berdebar saat Naruto tersenyum cerah menyilaukan. Sedangkan aku, mungkin aneh jika kukatakan ini padanya.

Hatiku berdebar dengan desiran yang aneh saat aku melihat naruto serius menggeluti sesuatu. Aku selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku tak tahu dengan jelas, hanya saja aku selalu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Desiran aneh ini membuatku bahagia, melihat gadis berisik itu bisa begitu serius terhadap sesuatu membuatku kagum juga tak menyangka bersamaan.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu mengenai ini. Aku tak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun, termasuk naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa betah bersahabat dengan Naruto, Sasuke? Dia bahkan berisik dan kau benci orang yang berisik" sering sekali mereka bertanya ini padaku, aku tak pernah menjawabnya.

Karena aku ingin hal tak biasa ini hanya aku saja yang tahu. Penyebab debaran ini biarkan aku saja yang menyadarinya.

"Aku mungkin menyukaimu Naruto" kuucapkan itu tanpa sadar namun aku tak perlu begitu khawatir saat menyadari lisanmu yang tak terkontrol

"Kau bilang apa tadi Sasuke? Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas" lihatkan bahkan dia tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan saat sedang seperti ini.

Naruto meletakan alat tulisnya, kemudian menatapku sejenak

"Hn. Tidak. Lanjutkan saja pembuktiannya" tatapannya menelisik, namun tak banyak bicara dia kembali berkutat dengan pembuktiannya.

Biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menikmati sisi tak biasa ini. Dan suatu saat nanti sadarlah akan keberadaanku Naruto. Aku menatapnya sejenak kemudian beralih pada buku catatanku lagi.

Beberapa saat kami kembali sibuk dengan pembuktian rumit yang harus diselesaikan. Saat tiba-tiba

Gruuuuk

"Aaaah. Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee" Suara peruh Naruto sepertinya menindikasikan perutnya benar-benar kelaparan.

"Aku sangat lapaaaar. Bisa kau belikan aku ramen?" mendengus geli menyadari perubahan suasana aku hanya bergumam ringan kemudian berjalan menjauh menuruti apa permintaannya.

"Aku ingin ramen dengan porsi ekstra Sasukeeee. Dan bilang pada paman teuchi untuk memberikan ekstra sayap padaku" teriakannya kembali, aku yang sudah di luar rumah bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas lolongan kelaparan Naruto.

"Iya" kuucapkan dengan sedikit keras agar dia mendengarnya dan aku bergegas pergi menerobos rintik hujan yang mengguyur malam itu.

"Dasar dobe" gumamku sendiri saat diperjalanan.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Ok here I am huehue XD

Stress buat ujian Pengantar Topologi besok dan lahirlah ide gila ini, bisa dibilang in hasil berbincang ringan saat ngerjain pembuktian sama salah satu temen kampus yang edan banget ide analisisnya, anyway dia sifatnya bisa dibilang mirip sasuke dari segi nyebelin, skill, keras kepala, dan kaku. But jangan tanyain kenampakan dia kayak gimana #lol

Sebutlah kita ada 5 orang selalu bareng-bareng 2 cewe, gw dan temen gw yang paling muda dikelas, juga tida orang cowo termasuk dia si kaku. Si kaku ini selalu males kalo bareng2 kita, awalnya. Well kita semua memang cenderung ricuh sih personally maupun pas bareng bareng, but aneh aja dari semenjak semester 2 dia jadi bareng kita mulu. Penasaran aja gw pribadi nanya langsung, iseng sih dan alasannya cukup mengejutkan, bukan dari segi sensitif romansa sih ya tapi dari segi keseluruhan kita tanpa dirinya sendiri, dia bilang

"Gw salut aja sama kalian, kagum sih. Meski kadang kalian sering gajelas dan berisiknya kelewatan, tp kalo lagi serius sama sesuatu, well khususnya kalo kalian lagi belajar bareng, kalian untouchable gitu. Kecuali kalo kalian udah laper udah hilang kendali semua"

Kita semua ngakak dengernya serius. Opininya itu gak biasa lol XD

Kita kalo emang lagi lapar gabisa kerja samsek, plis dood we need recharge dan makanan itu suplier utama XD

Dan berakhirlah gw ngebet nulis ini sedangkan temen gw yang lain masih sibuk sama pembuktian kampret bin edan bernama Pengantar Topologi. Gaada yang berani ganggu satu sama lain kecuali kalo hubungannya sama mata kuliah yang kita pelajarin sekarang.

Dan this behind the story.

Doain Gw besok ujian. Moga aja gak stuck dan terjebak traffic jam di kepala gw.

Read and Review please XD

karena feedback dari kalian akan menjadi kabar yang sangat menggembirakan buat gw XD

Dan untuk story ini kayaknya khusus buat momen tertentu jadi gaad kesinambungan di tiap chapter, so just wait for other moment XD

See yaaa XD

Sekali lagi RNR plis XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Moment**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T**

 **SasuXFemNaru**

* * *

 **Ulang Tahun**

Angka 20.00 tertera pada jam tangan digital yang biasa kugunakan "Ah sudah pukul 20.00, semoga saja rencanaku akan berhasil hihi" hari ini sasuke ulang tahun, berniat memberikan kejutan kecil untuk sasuke kuputuskan untuk membeli sebuah cupcake greentea dengan topping serutan keju di atasnya ditambah hiasan tullisan 'Happy B-day Teme! ^w^' dengan menggunakan selai tomat buah kesukaanya.

Sebelumnya aku sudah mengchat si teme, memastikan dia sudah di rumahnya atau belum, juga memastikan apakah dia sedang sibuk atau tidak.

Dobe: Teme! Sudah di rumah?

Teme: Hn, aku sudah di rumah, baru saja sampai

Dobe: Hou OAO, hahaha XD

Teme: Ada apa dobe, mau berkunjung ke rumahku?

Dobe: Hn

Teme: Jangan meniruku -.-

Dobe: Sorry XD

Teme: Nanti saja sekitar pukul 21.00 aku mau tidur dulu sebentar

Dobe: eh? Jangan tidur dulu. Tumben sekali, padahal masih pukul 18.00

Teme: Kepalaku sakit semenjak perdebatanku dengan shikamaru di forum td sore

Dobe: Hou, tidurlah sana kalo gitu. Nanti aku kesana pukul 21.00. Oyasumi temeeee

Kegiatan chatting kami berakhir seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, hanya saja aktifis organisasi sepertinya tak akan pernah berada di rumah saat siang hari, aku tahu itu, jadi aku tak ada pilihan lain.

Sekarang baru pukul 20.00, satu jam lagi sebelum waktu yang disepakati. Namun seperti biasa aku terlalu bersemangat hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah berada separuh perjalanan menuju rumah sasuke.

"Yosh, semangat naruto. Semoga Si teme terkesan" ucapku pada diri sendiri sembari terus melangkah perlahan namun pasti.

Pukul 20.15 tertera di jam digital yang kugunakan saat posisiku sudah tinggal beberapa belas meter dari rumah sasuke.

"Masih 45 menit lagi, aku akan menunggunya bangun saja nanti di teras rumahnya" sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Kulanjutkan perjalananku dengan terus menatap bangunan rumah sasuke.

Langkah demi langkah membuatku semakin dekat dengan rumah sasuke, pagar rumahnya sudah terlihat dengan jelas, jendela kamar sasuke juga sudah mulai kelihatan dan ada hal yang janggal

"Lampu kamarnya menyala, apa teme sudah bangun ya?" bergegas mempercepat langkah kemudian kupastikan sendiri, tak lupa sembari tetap hati-hati untuk menjaga penampilan kue agar tidak rusak.

Aku sekarang didepan teras rumah sasuke, tempat yang kuniatkan untuk menunggu sasuke hingga terbangun. Namun nampaknya kuurungkan niat karena lampu kamar sasuke sudah menyala, indikator bahwa sasuke sudah bangun

"Baiklah naruto, waktunya beraksi" ucapku pada diri sendiri sembari mengendap masuk ke dalam rumah sasuke. Sangat sulit untuk melangkah dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara apalagi dengan keadaan rumah yang masih gelap, langkah tiap langkah kubuat sehalus mungkin agar tidak ketahuan sasuke. Menaiki tangga adalah hal tersulit, namun syukurlah tangga sudah kulewati pikirku saat sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku

"Hahahahaha, ayo makan cerinya." Suara siapa itu, sepertinya suara seorang perempuan.

"Ayo sasuke makan kuenya, kau hanya menatapnya dari tadi. Sudah 2 jam eh" terdengar lagi, 2 jam? Apa maksudnya dr 2 jam lalu? Berarti dari pukul 18.00? Bukannya sasuke bilang dia akan tidur karena sedang sakit kepala, tapi kenapa ada suara perempuan? Prasangka buruk sudah mulai merongrong dengan segala pertanyaan yang tak terjawab.

Tak ada yang tahu jika prasangka itu akan benar atau salah. Namun aku tahu satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke sudah bisa membohongiku, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya bahkan dari dini hari saat aku terbangun. Meskipun untuk kejutan sederhana ini.

Aku memang orang yang periang dan mudah tertawa, emosiku tertata dengan sangat baik tak pernah sekalipun terombang ambing oleh mood yang tidak jelas. Namun kenapa hatiku sekarang terasa sakit, apa ini rasa kecewa? Bagaimana mungkin si Teme bisa berbohong padaku? Padahal bilang jujur saja kalo memang sudah punya janji dengan seorang perempuan, tak perlu berbohong padaku. Pikiranku berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab, dan aku hanya berdiri mematung sembari mencuri dengar.

"Ayolah sasuke, makanlah, paling tidak cerinya saja" suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi

"Aku tak suka manis, perlu kau tahu" suara sasuke, aku tahu betul suara ini. Dan dia berkata dia tidak suka manis, sudah sangat jelas itu pasti suara sasuke. Setelahnya tak ada suara lagi selama beberapa saat hanya hening, dan hatiku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Jadi dia sudah bisa berbohong padaku ya? Bagus sekali. Berapa umurnya sekarang? ah iya 21 tahun ya. Jadi di umur 21 dia mengalami kemajuan sifat ya, haha" kalimat itu kuucapkan tanpa sadar. Aku sadari perkataanku td saat sebuah suara terdengar lagi

"Cepatlah pulang sudah malam" suara sasuke lagi ternyata, aku hanya mengdengus. Saat itu aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi wajahku saat ini, rasanya sudah hilang semua sinar di wajahku berganti wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku masih berdiri sembari menggenggam hati-hati cupcake yang kubawa sedari tadi.

Kakiku bergerak terus mendekat kemudian berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku pulang saja? Kesal hatiku kesal. Tapi kalo pulang bagaimana dengan kejutannya? Bergelut dengan pemikiran sendiri itu melelahkan,pantas saja wajah sasuke sangat datar, nampaknya dia lebih banyak bicara di pikirannya dari pada berbicara dalam konteks yang sebenarnya.

Kukira kejutankku akan membahagiakan kali ini tapi sepertinya tidak. Kupikirkan matang-matang apa yang harus kulakukan dan

"Baiklah naruto, kau hanya perlu membuka pintu itu kemudian mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun teme' memberikan kuenya kemudian kau pulang" kuracaukan ini sebelum akhirnya kubuka pintu sasuke dengan mendorongnya menggunakan ujung kaki

Sedari tadi aku sangat penasaran, sebenarnya siapa perempuan yang sedang bersama sasuke? Apa dia begitu spesial untuk sasuke hingga bisa berbohong padaku, dan kenapa juga sasuke bisa memasukan perempuan kedalam kamarnya padahal dia tak suka ada orang selain aku dan keluarganya yang memasuki tempat pribadinya.

Dan yang nampak saat pintu kamar sasuke terbuka adalah sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila dengan wajah datarnya plus seorang perempuan seperti dugaanku tadi dan perempuan itu adalah

"Dobe!" Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Sainganku di fakultas saat kompetisi debat bulan lalu. Mereka ternyata dekat. Pikiranku terus berkecamuk hingga mengabaikan panggilan sasuke.

'Ok naruto, jalankan rencana yang dipersiapkan sedari pagi tadi, kemudian kamu bisa pulang dan melampiaskan kekesalanmu' pikirku dalam hati

"Aaaah, ada tamu ternyata. Sorry nih ganggu kalian. Btw selamat ulang tahun Teme, semoga segera diberikan petunjuk ya haha. Dan ini kuenya, ah iya tenang saja ini tidak manis kok,aku tahu kau tidak suka manis." Kuucapkan ini dengan senyum terindah yang kubisa, dengan tenang dan terkendali. Kulihat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh, bukannya aku yang harusnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan itu. Sasuke menerima kuenya kemudian melangkah kehadapanku

"Dobe aku..." ucapan sasuke terpaksa kupotong

"Kurasa urusanku sudah selesai, aku pamit teme. Nikmati kuenya ya. Oh iya jangan lupa istirahat dan untuk sakit kepalanya semoga cepat sembuh ya. Ja nee. Istirahat ya teme" maafkan aku teme aku tak mau mendengar perkataanmu dulu

Aku membungkuk kemudian segera berbalik meninggalkan kamar sasuke, nampaknya mereka bingung dengan tingkahku, tapi siapa yang peduli. Mulutku terkatup kuat dengan gigi yang saling beradu kuat saat rahangku kupaksa terus menekan satu sama lain.

'Kusoooooooooooooooooooooo' aku berteriak dalam hati sembari bergegas meninggalkan kamar sasuke.

"Dobe! Kau benar-benar akan pulang?" terdengar samar suara sasuke saat kuturuni tangga secepat mungkin. Aku mendengar itu, namun aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan menuju pintu rumah sasuke. Sangat kesal rasanya ketika sahabatmu sendiri berbohong padamu.

"Sialan, aku seperti sedang memergoki sasuke sedang berselingkuh" aku sudah cukup jauh dari rumah sasuke, langkah kuperlambat sembari terus menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"DASAR TEME SIALAN. TUKANG BOHONG. AAAARGGGHH KAMPRET" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, untung saja jalanan utama cukup ramai dengan kendaraan jadi suaraku tak terlalu terdengar. Langkah kakiku kemudian terhenti disebuah mini market 24 jam di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahku.

"Sepertinya jus dingin bisa membuat pikiranku lebih normal" gumamku, kemudian kuputuskan membelinya di mini market.

Usai membeli jus aku duduk di depan mini market tersebut, kebetulan mini market ini menyediakan beberapa kursi dan meja untuk para pelanggannya. Kubuka dengan tergesa sebotol jus apel dingin dan kuminum dengan cepat hingga tersisa seperempat bagian lagi.

"Hah" sudah desahan yang keberapa kali semenjak aku meninggalkan rumah sasuke. Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatan perkuliahan hari ini ditambah dengan kejadian tadi. Tuhan ampuni hambamu ini

Aku terus saja mendesah sembari menundukkan kepalaku hingga menyentuh permukaan meja. Beberapa saat seperti itu, terus mendesah kemudian mendesah lagi

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus duduk disitu dobe. Ini sudah malam" aku masih mendesah saat kudengar suara sasuke. Kubenarkan posisi duduk, aku tatap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dihadapanku. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa pedulimu? Kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan nona Ino, bukankah kau tadi sedang asik bersamanya? Kau meninggalkannya di kamarmu? Bagus sekali" aku merancaukan ini pada sasuke tanpa terkendali. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku tak tahu kenampakan wajahku sekarang seperti apa, namun aku terganggu dengan sasuke yang terus saja menyeringai sembari menatapku.

Hening beberapa saat. Tidak nyaman. Kulirik botol jus di atas meja

'Oke naruto habiskan jusnya kemudian kau pulang saja.' Rencana hatiku saat melihat jus yang tinggal tersisa untuk sekali teguk

Segera kuraih botol jus tersebut dan memindahkan isinya kedalam mulut kemudian menelannya dengan cepat. Kuletakkan kembali botol tersebut di atas meja. Sasuke hanya diam sedari tadi sembari terus mengamati apa yang kulakukan. Dasar menyebalkan

Aku berdiri, bermaksud untuk segera pergi karena sasuke bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan racauku tadi.

"Apa kau cemburu dobe?" baru saja berbalik bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempatku duduk barusan saat kalimat itu terangkap gendang telingaku.

'Apa kau sedang menghinaku teme' Aku berbalik lagi kemudian duduk kembali.

Aku menatap sasuke tajam

"Apa maksudmu? Harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan sebuah pernyataan bukan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal." Ucapku dengan cepat hingga sedikit terengah, dan sasuke tersenyum. Menyebalkan.

"Ah iyaaa, kau kan dobe. Baiklah dengarkan aku" tubuh sasuke mendekat hingga perutnya menyentuh ujung meja

"Aku peduli padamu karena kau sahabatku. Aku disini untuk mengantarmu pulang, bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang jalanan ini rawan untuk gadis ceroboh sepertimu, disini banyak preman saat malam hari. Dan kata siapa aku sedang asik, nona Ino yang kau maksud bahkan mengganggu waktu istirahatku. Perlu kau tahu dobe, ino juga ikut pulang saat kau meninggalkan rumahku. Dan yang kau maksud bagus itu bagian sebelah mana hah?" wajah sasuke sangat menyebalkan saat ini, dia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan wajah berbalut senyum seakan mengejekku, cih.

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi" dasar tukang perintah, muka stoic sialan teriaku dalam hati, senyum sasuke semakin mengembang. Apa yang salah denganku sebenarnya kulihat penampilanku secara seksama, tak ada yang aneh. Tapi kenapa sasuke masih terus tersenyum melihatku.

"Ayo dobe sekarang giliranmu?" senyuman sasuke semakin menyebalkan

"Baiklah akan kujawab" aku mendesah beberapa kali setelahnya

"Apa pikiranmu masih sehat teme? Kau bertanya aku cemburu? Untuk apa dan kenapa juga aku harus cemburu?"

"Hn, realy?" tatapan sasuke menyelidik, sialan dasar teme.

"Cih" tak ada yang ingin kusampaikan lagi, aku masih kesal

Tangan sasuke memegang sesuatu dan itu, kue dariku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku merayakan ulang tahunku kalau kau merajuk seperti itu dobe" sasuke meletakan cupcake itu di atas meja. Sasuke tersenyum lagi, apa pikirannya sedang terganggu hari ini. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sasuke menatap cupcake dariku dengan penuh arti

"Aku sudah cukup senang dengan kue ini dobe, namun kau malah memberikanku hadiah juga. Hadiah yang membuat aku sangat senang" tatapannya teralih lagi padaku

"Tadi ino datang tiba-tiba, sebelum aku bergegas tidur seperti yang kuberitahu padamu di chat" jelas sasuke bahkan tanpa aku bertanya, nampaknya tanpa bertanyapun sasuke sudah tahu kalau aku meminta konfirmasi tentang kejadian tadi

"Kau lihat tadi futon sudah tergelar dikamarku kan? Ah aku lupa kau kan dobe kalau sedang emosi, hingga lupa memperhatikan sekitar" apa maksudmu sasuke, kau menghinaku

"Ino tahu hari ini aku ulang tahun dari shikamaru tadi sore. Ingat saat aku bilang sakit kepala karena sudah berdebat dengan shikamaru tadi sore?" aku mengangguk, lantas apa hubungannya

"Perdebatanku di forum tadi sore membahas tentang kondisi perpolitikan saat ini, tapi dipertengahan shikamaru menyela dan mengatakan kepada semua orang di forum bahwa hari itu aku sedang ulang tahun." Sasuke mengangkat kuenya, melihatnya seksama kemudian meletakkannya lagi

"Forum tadi sangat penting untuk aksi kami pekan depan, sayangnya shikamaru malah membahas ulang tahunku. Kujelaskan bahasan itu tidak penting dibahas di forum, aku berdebat dengannya hingga kepalaku sakit karena menahan diri, hingga akhirnya semua orang di forum mengatakan sudahlah shikamaru hanya berniat baik dengan menginformasikan itu" sasuke menatapku lagi, tersenyum, aku merasa senyumannya tidak semengganggu tadi, aku masih diam mendengarkan.

"Perlu kau tahu, Ino berada di forum itu. Itu kenapa Ino bisa tahu hari ulang tahunku. Td dia datang dengan inisiatif sendri untuk memberikanku sebuah kue sebagai apresiasi kawan se forum." Aku masih saja diam

"Aku tidak membuat sebuah pembelaan, karena nyatanya aku memang sudah tertangkap basah berbohong padamu dobe. Kau berhak marah padaku ..."

"Siapa juga yang marah teme, aku hanya idak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu" aku menyela, cukup penjelasannya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, terlebih bahasan ini konyol

"Ino juga bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sakit tadi dobe, hanya kau yang kuberitahu kalau aku sedang ingin istirahat karena kepalaku sakit" Ya tuhan aku teringat sasuke sedang sakit, khawatir mulai menyerang naluriku

"Cukup sasuke, kau harus istirahat. Sakit kepalamu itu ..."

"Ino tadi langsung pulang karena tidak enak padamu dobe. Kalian rival saat di kompetisi debat di fakultas bulan lalu kan? Ino cukup tahu perangaimu nampaknya" sasuke menyela ucapanku. Tangan sasuke terjulur meraih cup cake yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh

"Maaf karena aku sudah berbohong padamu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau ucapanku tadi di chat akan jadi sebuah kebohongan seperti tadi." Jadi dia sadar kesalahannya makanya dia mengikutiku sampai disini.

"Dan terima kasih kuenya, aku sangat suka. Kau harusnya membelikanku cupcake rasa tomat pasti aku akan lebih suka lagi" tingkahnya mulai menyebalkan lagi

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, kalau kau memang suka kuenya teme. Kenapa kuenya tidak kau makan. Dan hanya kau diamkan" sasuke meletakan kembali cup cake nya

"Aku sudah bilang kan aku sudah cukup senang karena kue ini, tapi kau malah membuatmu tambah senang karena memberiku hadiah yang lain" wajah sasuke perlahan kembali ke ekspresi semula

"sikapmu tadi itu cemburu kan dobe? Aku senang kau cemburu. Sangat senang hingga aku tidak bisa menahan ekspresi wajahku tadi. Kau pikir menjadi sahabatmu selama belasan tahun ini kenapa aku bisa bertahan hah?" wajahnya serius sekarang, apa yang harus kuucapkan, aku tidak nyaman dengan bahasannya

"Aku tidak paham arah pembicaraanmu teme" ucapku bingung, aku memang bingung

"Dengar ini baik-baik Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke menyebut nama lengkapku

"Tadinya aku tidak berniat mengatakannya secepat ini. Aku belum pantas, masih butuh perjuangan agar tingkat keberhasilan capaianku sempurna, tapi melihat sikapmu tadi membuatku yakin capaianku akan sempurna meskipun sekarang aku masih belum pantas" hening kemudian

"Aku menyukaimu Namikaze Naruto." Berikan cermin padaku, aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Lidahku kelu, yang kulakukan hanya menatap sasuke sekarang

"Kau tadi kesal padaku bukan hanya karena aku berbohong padamu naruto, tapi karena kau juga tahu kenyataan bahwa aku membawa seorang perempuan selainmu kedalam kamarku, padahal kau sudah sangat tahu bahwa aku tak pernah membiarkan siapapun selain kau dan orang tua ku untuk masuk ke kamarku. Tadi itu kau sedang cemburu padaku naruto" kepalaku terasa kosong, sebenarnya apa yang sedang sasuke maksudkan? Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku karena telah menghancurkan hari spesialnya

"Kau cemburu karena kau merasa tidak jadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui privasku secara menyeluruh." Sasuke tersenyum lagi penuh arti, dan baru kali ini aku setuju dengan panggilan dobe yang sasuke maksudkan untukku

"Sasuke aku tidak mengerti lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku. Kau tahu, hatiku tadi terasa sakit saat tahu kau berbohong, ditambah kau sedang dengan seorang perempuan di dalam kamarmu dan aku tahu kalian sedang merayakan ulangtahunmu, kalian hanya berdua dan itu tidak biasa. Biasanya hanya aku yang merayakan ulang tahunmu secara privasi di rumahmu. Hampir saja aku menangis menahan kesal tadi. Aku bahkan berteriak beberapa kali sebelum sampai disini. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Ino. Kukira kau tidak bisa dekat dengan perempuan lain selain aku teme. Arrrghhh maafkan akuuuu, pikiranku sedang tidak normal Sasuke, aku meracau yang tidak jelas" saat mercau tadi aku hanya menunduk sembari memperhatikan sepatuku, ketika selesai dengan racauanku aku menganggat wajahku menatap sasuke lagi, dan yang kulihat adalah wajah sasuke yang tersenyum dengan air mata yang tergenang namun tidak menetes

"Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja, maafkan aku. Ayo kita pulang, aku antar sampai rumahmu. Sebegitu sakitkah kepalamu teme? Hingga kau nyaris menangis seperti itu?" panik dengan kemungkinan sakit kepala sasuke yang semakin memburuk, aku bergegas berdiri kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelah sasuke dengan maksud membantunya berdiri, jika sakit kepalanya membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan.

Tapi bukan, tidak sesuai dugaanku sasuke dengan mudahnya berdiri kemudian memelukku erat. Aku membeku, masih mencerna semuanya. Kulihat bahu sasuke bergetar, apa dia menangis?

"Teme, ayo kita pulang" ucapku sembari mendorong tubuh sasuke menjauh

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu dobe. Aku hanya minta 30 detik darimu. Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi, coba kau mulai hitung dobe" suaranya berbisik serak, itu yang kudengar. Aku menghitung perlahan, pelukan sasuke semakin mengerat saat hitungannku sudah mencapai 25. Pada hitungan 30 sasuke benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajahnya basah, tapi dia tersenyum. Tanganku terjulur tanpa sadar kemudian mengelap wajahnya

"Kau jadi cengeng lagi teme." Aku ingat saat sasuke kecil menangis karena kematian ibu dan ayahnya. Itachi nii san bahkan tidak ditemukan hingga sekarang.

"Umur 21 teme. Harusnya kau tidak menangis ditempat umum seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada perempuan yang melihatmu kemudian menganggapmu lelaki lemah. Kau tidak akan punya pasangan selamanya." Air mata sasuke sudah mengering, tapi tanganku masih mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Tangan sasuke kini menangkup tanganku di wajahnya membawanya dalam genggaman.

"Ada seorang perempuan yang melihatku menangis berkali-kali bahkan sejak aku kecil, dan dia tidak menganggapku lemah dobe, malah memberikanku kekuatan tambahan agar aku bisa jadi lelaki yang lebih kuat untuk menghadapi hidup. Dia selalu ada di sampingku saat aku tertawa dan saat aku menangis, saat aku bangga dengan kehidupanku dan saat aku tidak terima dengan kehidupanku, saat aku masih seorang anak manja yang menyebalkan dan saat aku bukan siapa-siapa melaikan hanya seorang yatim piatu. Perempuan itu penuh semangat dan menyilaukan untuk aku yang lemah seperti ini dobe, aku cukup tahu diri. Maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk bersinar agar sepadan dengannya, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak punya pasangan selamanya, selama perempuan itu bisa bahagia dengan senyumannya aku tak apa" sasuke tersenyum seperti dulu, senyum tulus yang membuat aku sedih sekaligus senang,

"Kau tak usah merendahkan dirimu Sasuke. Angkat wajahmu dan perlihatkan dirimu." Aku hanya bisa berkata itu sekarang, air mataku hampir jatuh saat aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku sekarang.

"Apa kau tahu siapa perempuan itu naruto?" tanya sasuke

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau punya seseorang yang seperti itu Sasuke. Sahabat macam apa aku ini. Kurasa dia seorang perempuan yang sangat baik. Lain kali pertemukan aku dengannya hihi" air mataku sudah mengalir deras sekarang

"Naruto" sasuke memanggil namaku

"Naruto" sasuke memanggil namaku berulang kali

"Perempuan itu bernama Naruto. Perempuan itu kau dobe. Haha" sasuke tertawa penuh arti sedangkan aku masih tertunduk tak berani menatapnya. Hening menyelimuti suasana malam ini

"Naruto, angkat wajahmu, lihat aku naruto" aku mengangkat wajahku, aku malu dengan penampilan cengengku sekarang. Sasuke membersihkan air mata di wajahku. Memegang kedua sisi wajahku kemudian tersenyum lagi sangat lebar

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" dan aku menangis lagi

"Kurasa perempuan itu juga cengeng sepertiku" aku masih menangis

"Teme, boleh aku ke rumahmu? Aku tak akan merepotkanmu. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu" suaraku hilang entah kemana, namun sasuke sepertinya mengerti apa yang kuucapkan.

"Hn. Baiklah. Akan kuhubungi paman minato agar dia tidak khawatir, nanti saat pulang kuantar ya?" keluarga kami sangat dekat, ayah sasuke fugaku-san merupakan sahabat baik ayahku, dan ibuku merupakan rival abadi untuk ibu sasuke mikoto-san saat di akademi dulu, masing-masing dari kami sudah paham betul bagaimana keluarga satu sama lain.

Waktu sangat menyenangkan dulu, hingga satu kecelakaan merenggut milik paling berharga sasuke saat dia berumur 9 tahun. Ayah ibu sasuke meninggal dan itachi-niisan tidak ditemukan hingga sekarang. Sasuke satu-satunya yang tertinggal karena dia sedang demam dan menginap di rumahku saat itu. Aku terus menangis selama perjalanan menuju rumah sasuke, aku menangis karena mengingat perjuangan hidup sasuke. Aku tak bisa membantu banyak karena aku juga masih sangat kecil dulu, aku tak menyangka ternyata uluran tangan kecilku itu sangat berarti untuknya. Aku menangis karena senang sekaligus sedih.

Kami sudah sampai di kamar sasuke, Ino benar-benar tidak ada dan futon memang sudah tergelar. Sasuke pergi sebentar untuk mengambil air minum dan aku duduk sendiri di kamar sasuke, cupcakenya aku pegang sedari tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian sasuke kembali membawa dua buah gelas dengan sebotol besar teh hijau kesukaan kami. Kami duduk berhadapan, aku mulai bernyanyi lagu yang biasa kami nyanyikan saat salah satu dari kami ulang tahun. Cupcake greentea bertabur serutan keju dengan selai tomat sebagai pemanis kuberikan ulang pada sasuke sembari aku mengucapkan

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 21 Uchiha Sasuke. Kehidupan baik menyertaimu, terima kasih telah menjadi lelaki yang kuat selama ini. Ayah dan ibu juga sangat bersyukur kau bisa berdiri sangat tegak sampai hari ini. Paman fugaku, bibi mikoto dan itachi niisan lihat Sasuke yang sekarang, kurasa kalian akan tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Aku sayang padamu hihi" kuberikan juga senyuman terbaikku tepat pada waktu yang sudah kami sepakati sebelumnya pukul 21.

Sasuke tidak mengambil kuenya melainkan memakannya langsung dari tanganku hingga habis. Aku merajuk lagi karena tidak disisakan, kemudian kami tertawa sembari meminum teh hijau kesukaan kami. Kami bersyukur dengan kehidupan kami sekarang, terlebih aku sangat bersyukur dengan sosok sasuke saat ini.

Kehidupan tak akan memberikan kebahagiaan melainkan kesulitan juga didalamnya.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Yahoo guys, sorry banget karena late update. Here it is, momen berharga dihidup gw di tahun ini momen milad orang2 terkasih gw. ini cuma gabungan beberapa kisah sebenernya dengan bumbu sasunaru yang pasti. Bagian yang kayak mergokin orang lagi selingkuh itu pas gw sama 3 orang temen gw yang lain mau ngasih kue buat salah satu temen kita yang ultah hari itu, kita hubungi sebelumnya dia bilang "gabisa gw ngantuk mana gw lagi demam kan guys"eh pas kita kesana ternyata dia lagi sama dua orang cewe bayangin sakitnya kita dibohongin kayak gimana. Tp emang salah paham, dia emang berniat mau tidur dan saat baru mau tidur dua orang cewe itu dateng dan menyerang #what XD, Anyway dia ngabisin kue yang kita bawa karean kue yang kita beli itu gak terlalu manis kita semua emang gak terlalu suka manis terkhusus gw pribadi. dan kita ngabisin kue yang dibawa dua cewe sebelumnya itupun dengan bantuan makan buah jeruk biar gak terlalu manis, karena kue itu rasa manisnya keterlaluan #lol XD

Momen lain adalah ulang tahun shabat gw di panti asuhan tempat dia ngajar, memang dia nggak yatim piatu cuma gw inget deh hari itu kita ngerayain ulang tahun beberapa orang dengan bulan lahir yang sama dan mereka bahagia bgt, hidup itu sederhana guys dan kalian bisa ngambil makna dari setiap momen yang kalian lewati X3 #cieee #edisiBijak

Thanks buat yang udah review sama follow juga fav story ini. Kecup sayang dari gw XD

Then, so sorry buat update story yang lain harap bersabar ya, gw lagi nyusun bahan seminar soalnya jadi sabar ya guys XD

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya bagi pembaca, karena jejak kalian sangat berarti buat kami author

See ya XD

RnR please... (~=w=)~


	3. Chapter 3

**Moment**

 **.**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **SasuXFemNaru**

 **3\. Inhaler**

.

_

Hari itu aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Maksudku hal tak terprediksi semacam hal yang menyebalkan, membuat emosi meluap tidak jelas, kesialan dan sebagainya. Pagi itu hanya satu hal yang kutahu. Inhalerku habis tak tersisa satu dosispun.

.

_

Malam hari, seperti biasa kusempatkan untuk membersihkan diri setibanya di rumah. Pukul 20.06 terpampang pada layar handphoneku ketika aku mengingat apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Pekerjaan menumpuk, revisian yang belum selesai, bahan evaluasi yang harus segera diselesaikan, juga targetan jurnal yang harus kurampungkan.

'Begadang lagi' hal yang kupikirkan seketika.

Sebelum mulai bekerja tidak lupa selalu kuatur skala prioritasnya terlebih dahulu, untuk apa? Agar aku tahu mana yang harus kudahulukan, dan harus rampung lebih dulu.

Di atas meja kuraih sebuah buku catatan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke, Ph.d. lembar demi lembar kulewati hingga sampai pada halaman dengan header "Agenda of This Day".

Hidup dengan teratur dan teragenda adalah poin yang ibuku ajarkan tiap harinya.

"Sasuke. Hidup itu terikat pada beberapa hal yang bisa kau kendalikan dan beberapa hal yang tak bisa kau kendalikan Pemikiran, kegiatan, pengetahuan adalah hal yang bisa kau atur sedemikian rupa, sedangkan yang hal tidak bisa kau utak atik adalah waktu dan takdir. Hal terkendali bisa kau tunda sedangkan hal lainnya tidak." Aku ingat perkataan ibu ketika kami sekeluarga tidak jadi berlibur saat itu karena kakakku yang terpaksa harus menginap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

Sebuah kultur dalam keluarga Uchiha kemudian tertanam sangat kuat dalam diri tanpa terpaksa.

.

_

Agenda yang kulewati siang tadi cukup merepotkan dan melelahkan. Mengajar dua mata kuliah, melayani konsultasi mahasiswa tentang penelitianya, rapat internal departemen, dan satu seminar baru saja rampung sebelum aku sampai di rumah.

Menjadi seorang pendidik kurasakan merupakan hal yang perlu kerja keras. Kerja fisik dan pemikiran, juga ketulusan yang jelas diperlukan.

"Haaaaaah" kupikir listnya akan baik jika seperti ini

\- Evaluasi

\- Revisi

\- Jurnal

Dan malam ini sungguh merupakan malam yang panjang dan melelahkan.

.

_

Alarm terakhir berbunyi, sudah pukul 4.30 ternyata. Dan sesuai prediksi, tidak semuanya rampung. Revisi tinggal separuhnya dan jurnal belum tersentuh sama sekali. Tak apa setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Buku catatan yang sebelumnya kuabaikan kubuka lagi. Menyusun agenda hari ini.

"3 mata kuliah. Dan satu rapat. Tak terlalu padat" syukurlah, setidaknya aku bisa pulang lebih cepat, menyelesaikan target yang belum rampung kemudian tidur cepat.

Bergegas mandi kemudian menyiapkan sarapan. Tak terasa sudah pukul 6.00. Ah menyebalkan, harusnya tadi aku tak buat sarapan saja.

"Pukul 6. Bis langgananku pasti sudah pergi"

Terlalu terburu, kupakai jam tangan pemberian ibu. Dan itu, inhalerku. Terakhir kali asmaku kambuh adalah satu bulan lalu. Aku kira isinya masih ada, setidaknya untuk hanya satu dosis. Namun tidak ada sama sekali ternyata.

"Kosong" pulang bekerja, aku harus membelinya.Bisa gawat kalau aku colaps tiba-tiba.

.

_

Sudah pukul 18.00 dan sial nampaknya hal yang terkondisi menghalangi niatku sebelumnya. Rekanku tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit dan aku harus menghandle bahan penelitian kami, beban yang awalnya separuh kini menjadi sepenuhnya.

Selamat tinggal waktu tidurku yang berharga.

"Semoga drugstore langgananku masih buka" hal yang kukhawatirkan lainnya adalah, inhalerku.

.

_

Setelah bergelut dengan diri yang lelah, pikiran yang mulai tidak fokus bahan penelitian kami akhirnya selesai.

"Semoga validasi besok tak akan ada masalah." Apa yang kuperjuangkan kali ini adalah demi dana penelitian kami tahun ini, ketika ini gagal maka pupuslah sudah perjuangan kami tahun sebelumnya. Ketika membuat projek ini kami mengira hanya akan berlangsung setidaknya 12 sampai 20 bulan, tapi nampaknya beberapa hal yang tidak terprediksi baru kami pahami setelah penelitian ini berjalan enam bulan pertama.

Well sebuah penelitian yang dirancang tak selalu bisa sesuai harapan awal.

Ketika keluar lab langit sudah gelap dan berawan

"Nampaknya akan hujan" berlari akhirnya meskipun dengan enggan.

Nafas tersengal, keringat meluncur bebas di dahi dan punggungku ketika bis terakhir hari itu kudapatkan dengan susah payah.

"Akhirnya hujan" tiap bulir air menempel membentuk pola tak peraturan di jendela bis, beberapa bulir yang berkumpul kemudian membentuk aliran yang beraturan, sifat dasar air.

Jam LED yang berada di depan sisi bis menyadarkanku, sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Kuharap drugstore itu masih buka.

Beberapa saat hingga nampak tanda menyala bertuliskan Grab your Medicine menjadi penanda aku harus turun segera. Dan sial

"Sudah tutup" gelap, hujan dan diriku basah.

.

_

Hal buruk tak terprediksi lagi-lagi menghampiriku segera. Sesak, nafasku mulai tak beraturan. Ah sial apa yang harus kulakukan. Meraih handphone, berharap mencari apotik terdekat lewat peramban, namun tak mungkin aku kesana. Terlalu jauh, sudah tak ada angkutan umum dan nafasku tak cukup kuat untuk berjalan.

Yatuhan kuharap aku sadar sehari sebelumnya. Inhalerku..

Lemah, dingin, mataku sudah mulai berkunang-kunang, dan pasrah. Melihat sekitar ada sebuah kursi disana. Setidaknya kalaupun aku harus menunggu sampai toko ini buka aku tak perlu berdiri.

Mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan duduk memeluk lutut sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan menutup mulut dan hidungku. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan beberapa jam berlalu.

Pukul 1.34 ketika aku sadar hujan sudah reda dan sesak nafasku semakin menjadi.

Detak jantungku mulai terasa tidak normal, gelisah ketika sadar ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi, atau besok aku hanya tinggal seonggok daging yang bernama Sasuke.

21% daya baterai yang tersisa ketika pilihan meminta tolong memenuhi benakku. Random kuhubungi siapapun yang terlintas dalam pikiranku dengan harapan semoga mereka masih bangun dan sadar aku butuh pertolongan mereka.

Puluhan, aku mengirim puluhan pesan pada puluhan orang namun dua puluh lima menit menunggu tak membuahkan hasil, kupikir mereka sudah tidur dan mengabaikan handphonenya.

Mengumpat dalam hati berkali-kali karena kesal dan menyesa. kemudian satu nama kuingat, mungkin saja dia masih bisa menjadi harapan terakhir

'Dobe. Apa kau masih bangun?

Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu drugstrore langgananku kan?

Asmaku mendadak kambuh dan obatku habis. Ketika aku ingin membelinya drugstore ini sudah tutup'

Belum selesai aku mengetik kalimat selanjutnya ketika sign read tertulis pada text yang kukirim, dan pesan balasan pertama muncul

'Iya teme aku masih bangun.

Bantuan apa? Tentu aku berkali-kali kesana ketika kita sma dulu

Ya tuhan.

Kau dimana sekarang?'

Kuketik cepat kalimatku sebelumnya, juga balasan untuk pertanyaan yang terkirim tadi

'Aku pulang terlambat, naas hujan turun dan aku menderita sekarang. Tubuhku basah, tak ada angkutan umum, aku duduk meringkuk di depan drugstore.

Apa kau bersedia membelikanku inhaler dobe? Kau tahu drugstore 24 jam terdekat?'

Tidak menunggu lama hingga balasan lain darinya muncul

'Apa kau bodoh. Akan kumarahi kau ketika asmamu reda.

Iya aku tahu. Hanya inhaler saja? Apa merknya aku lupa

Aku harus kesana menjemputmu dulu atau bagaimana?'

Kuingat ketika ia marah dengan mata berair ketika melihatku kambuh dulu.

'wait kukirim gambarnya.

Bisakah kau belikan obatnya dulu? Nafasku sudah tidak jelas, mataku sudah mulai buram.

Dan bisakah kau tidak marah ketika nanti sampai? Sorry'

Desperate, tidak berdaya, keras kepalaku sudah menguap entah kemana. Hanya fokus pada text dan bernafas adalah hal yang kulakukan sekarang.

'Baiklah. Tunggu disana, aku tak akan lama.

Jangan mati dulu teme TT.TT

Yang kuingat kau sulit meminta maaf. Fokus pada pernafasanmu dan tunggu aku'

Satu kalimat terakhir kukirim sebelum layar handphone ku berubah gelap, kehabisan daya.

'Hati-hati di jalan dobe.'

Mataku buram, nafasku sesak, sangat sesak. Bahkan punggungku mulai nyeri setiap aku menarik nafas. Jarak kepala dan pundakku tak lagi nampak, ini upaya terakhirku.

Hah, apakah mungkin takdir menarikku malam ini? Tubuhku mulai terasa ringan. Namun sesak ini masih sangat menyiksa. Terdengar sangat jelas suara keheningan dan sesekali angin yang berhembus, beberapa suara mesin kendaraan juga.

.

_

Mungkin sudah berlalu 10 menit sekarang.

Hujan lagi.

Semoga dobe tidak lupa membawa payungnya.

Tatapanku menuju jalanan yang basah, genangan air membuatku teringat masa lalu.

Pertama kali mengenal dobe, Namikaze Naruto adalah ketika sekolah menengah pertama. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak pernah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti perempuan lainnya. Dia menatapku dengan tegas, dengan wajah yang tegak.

Kami akrab karena sebuah ketertarikan yang sama, science. Aku yang keras kepala dan selalu menaruh perhatian dengan jurnal dan buku. Dia yang berisik, dengan sikap yang tidak terprediksi, tidak punya pendirian dan tak tersentuh ketika mulai menulis.

Lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, aku pindah ke tokyo. Masuk sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama dan siapa sangka, Naruto bersekolah juga disana. Tiga tahun di sekolah menengah pertama dan tiga tahun di sekolah menengah atas membuatku sedikit banyak tahu karakter Naruto.

Dia yang ternyata suka menyanyi, suaranya cukup bagus, namun tak pernah berniat menjadi penyanyi. Nyanyiannya selalu indah didengar tapi selalu berakhir dengan nada yang konyol, aneh kupikir saat itu.

Tak terkendali ketika tertawa, mulutnya menganga seperti seekor aligator.

Makan dengan cepat dan minum cukup banyak air tiap harinya. Aku ingat wajah sebalnya ketika kusebut ia 'gentong'.

Dan dia yang berubah merepotkan dan membuat hatiku tidak nyaman ketika dia mulai menangis. Air matanya mengucur deras dengan ekspresi yang kacau,ah kuingat dia tidak pernah merawat wajahnya dengan baik seperti teman-temannya yang lain, namun wajahnya berkilauan ketika ia menangis, dan bibirnya mendadak memerah. Satu lagi racauannya ketika menangis membuatku benar-benar tidak nyaman, dalam arti, aku tak suka melihatnya menangis.

Lulus dari sekolah menengah atas kami berpisah. Aku masuk universitas ternama di tokyo dengan jalur beasiswa, Fakultas Science yang menjadi impianku selama ini, departemen biologi. Naruto memilih universitas ternama di amerika dan menetap disana karena capaian yang menjadi ambisinya saat itu, menjadi peneliti tetap CERN, departemen matematika menerimanya dengan mudah.

4 tahun kami tak bertemu, Naruto tak pernah pulang ke jepang dan aku tak pernah menghubunginya meskipun aku tau kontaknya.

Setelah lulus aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di inggris selama 5 tahun hingga gelar Ph.d kubawa pulang ke jepang. Profesor di universitas tempatku kuliah sarjana dulu menarikku untuk mengajar mahasiswa disana. Penelitianku berjalan lancar, penghasilan yang cukup dan aku tak harus ke luar jepang. Pilihan yang tak bisa kulewatkan.

Aku masih belum menghubungi naruto selama ini. Sembilan tahun hingga sebuah proyek mempertemukan kami. Naruto ternyata kembali ke tokyo beberapa tahun setelahnya, kemudian bekerja di badan penelitian nasional jepang. Dia juga sudah bertitel Ph.d dengan spesialis yang berbeda dari departemennya ketika sarjana dulu. Bioteknologi menarik perhatiannya ketika abroad, itu katanya.

Kami berakhir sama-sama di tokyo. Namun lagi-lagi jarang berkomunikasi, selain dari proyek yang kami tangani bersama.

Kegemaran kami masih sama, science. Dan pertama kali aku menghubunginya adalah tadi.

Tak kusangka dia akan membalasku dengan cepat.

.

_

Berapa menit berlalu aku tak ingat, yang kutahu adalah punggungku yang berubah menjadi kaku dan nyeri ketika kugerakkan. Nafasku masih sama, sesak. Dan tubuhku yang semakin dingin.

Aku masih menunggumu Naruto.

Kulihat sebuah sepeda motor besar berwarna merah dari ujung jalan, mulai mendekat kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku. Pengemudinya turun dengan cepat.

Ah siapa dia. Wajahnya terturup helm hitam. Tubuhnya basah kuyup

"Teme!!" sebuah panggilan kudengar darinya. Dia membuka helmnya dan nampak wajah yang tak ingin kulihat. Naruto. Apakah dia menangis? Wajahnya basah, nafasnya tersengal dan bibirnya memerah.

"Teme gunakan jaket ini." Dia menutupi punggungku dengan jaket dalam kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Aku masih dalam posisi yang sama, nafasku yang sesak menghalangiku untuk bisa berkata.

"Cepat gunakan ini. Hirup dengan benar" inhaler pesananku, dia segera memasukan lubang aplikasinya ke dalam mulutku kemudian menyemprotkannya dua kali.

"Hirup dengan benar teme." Ah inhaler ini, memang benar-benar.

Aku batuk beberapa kali sampai akhirnya rasa sesak yang menyiksaku mulai menghilang.

Ketika aku menegakkan tubuhku naruto jatuh terduduk kemudian menangis dalam diam. Air matanya masih saja mengalir namun tak ada racauan seperti dulu.

Kenapa dia.

Aku selalu bingung ketika naruto menangis dulu, begitu juga sekarang. Dengan rasa lemas yang masih menggantungi badanku, aku perlahan menghampirinya, ikut terduduk disana kemudian menepuk pelan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Surainya lepek dan

Yatuhan apa naruto langsung kesini tanpa mengganti bajunya. Kaus oblong berwarna merah dan celana training berwanra hitam. Aku ingat dia pernah menceritakan kalau ia ketika tidur tidak bisa menggunakan piyama, melainkan sepasang pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Naru. Terima kasih" aku mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Dia menatapku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir

"Kupikir kau akan mati tadi temeeeeeeeeee" dan akhirnya racauannya mulai muncul

Rasa tidak nyaman yang familiar. Aku masih tidak suka melihatnya menangis. 9 tahun lalu maupun sekarang.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian mengusap matanya.

"Nafasmu sudah kembali teme?" aku mengangguk, suaraku masih belum bisa keluar

Naruto berbalik, berjalan menuju motornya kemudian membawa sebuah helm

"Sudah malam, aku antar pulang. Rumahmu. Dimana sekarang?" aku tak tahu kalau naruto ternyata bisa mengendarai motor dan motornya cukup maskulin kupikir.

Aku berdiri kemudian memakai helmnya

"Jalan cempaka" suaraku lemah ketika mengucapkan itu, namun nampaknya naruto mendengarnya dengan baik.

Menyalakan mesin motornya, naruto menatapku lagi yang masih berdiri, belum bergerak.

"Naiklah" aku menurut kemudian mendekat perlahan, kemudian duduk tepat di belakang naruto.

.

_

Motor melaju perlahan, sepertinya naruto tidak ingin angin menerpaku terlalu kencang.

Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, suara motor naruto kentara sekali.

Aku tak tahu sosok naruto yang ini. Dia yang tiba-tiba menangis, tiba-tiba diam, dan ekspresinya tadi. Sepertinya dia khawatir, marah dan gelisah disaat yang bersamaan. Punggungnya cukup lebar untuk seorang perempuan, kuat dan kokoh. Tubuhku juga seperti itu, hanya saja posturnya seperti sebuah jam pasir, sedangkan posturku seperti segitiga yang terbalik.

Sasuke bodoh, kenapa kau malah jadi memperhatikan tubuh naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumahku

"Teme apa ini rumahmu?" naruto bertanya sembari menghentikan laju motornya ketika aku menepuk punggungnya dua kali.

"Hn" tenggorokanku masih sakit.

Aku turun perlahan, naruto membukakan gerbangnya tergesa kemudian mengikutiku sembari mendorong motornya.

Kami sekarang berada di dalam rumahku. Naruto duduk menyandar di sofa dan aku berlalu perlahan menuju kamar, mengganti pakaian, setidaknya ini bisa menghangatkan tubuhku. Kemudian kembali dan duduk tepat di samping naruto.

"Dobe. Terima kasih banyak" Naruto terdiam tidak menjawab, atau suaraku terlalu kecil

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kau berhutang padaku teme" ucap naruto pelan

Aku yang bingung hanya kemudian meraih sebuah selimut, dan memakaikannya pada naruto. Dia pasti sangat kedinginan,

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih" apa dia merajuk? Yatuhan aku tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan naruto yang seperti ini.

Nafasku sudah kembali seperti semula, namun nyeri punggung, pundak dan tenggorokanku masih terasa. Hening, suara nafas mengiringi.

"Dobe. Kau harus ganti bajumu." Teringat baju naruto yang basah kuyup

Aku pergi kemudian kembali membawa sebuah celana basket dan kaus polo berwarna biru donker.

"Pakai ini!" naruto mengambilnya kemudian pergi. Pergi kemana dia.

Beberapa dekit kemudian dia kembali kemudian bertanya

"Teme dimana kamar mandinya??" dasar bodoh, kujawab dengan anggukan kepala ke arah kamar mandi berada.

Naruto berbalik kemudian pergi ke arah yang kutunjukkan. Beberapa saat hingga ia kembali.

Apakah pakaianku seperti itu? Naruto nampak sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang kuberikan, kaus longgar menutupi tubuhnya dengan baik hingga paha dan celananya nampak mengintip sedikit dari ujung kausnya.

Aku mungkin mulai tidak waras karena kekurangan oksigen tadi.

"Teme" naruto memanggilku sembari berjalan menuju sofa.

"Tidurlah. Wajahmu merah. Sepertinya kau demam" dia menyentuh dahiku memastikan.

Ah iya mungkin aku demam, pikiranku berkabut. Tapi bukan itu.

"Naruto" jarak kami cukup dekat hingga nafas naruto terasa oleh wajahku

"Menginaplah disini. Sudah malam. Dan hujan lagi" hujan memang turun lagi dan cukup deras.

"Kau bisa gunakan kamarku. Aku bisa tidur disini" naruto nampak gugup

"Baiklah" naruto kemudian pergi menuju kamarku.

Kejadian tak terkendali dan tidak terprediksi nampaknya menghampiriku berkali-kali hari ini.

.

_

.

_

Esok paginya aku terbangun karena harum yang tercium inderaku. Siapa yang memasak di dapurku? Dan kulihat naruto yang masih menggunakan pakaianku sedang menyajikan makanan. Semangkuk sup, tamagoyaki, dan empat buah onigiri.

Dia tersenyum ketika menyadari keberadaanku. Kami makan bersama pagi itu, kemudian naruto pulang tanpa mengganti baju.

Keesokan harinya naruto menghubungiku lewat chat, meminta maaf karena lupa mengembalikan baju, aku mengatakan padanya untuk datang ke rumahku saja.

Keesokannya lagi dia datang dengan kantung yang berisi bajuku dan sekotak besar makanan. Dia mengatakan dia masak terlalu banyak.

Selanjutnya kami berkomunikasi setiap saat, ketika kami luang. Kami bertemu setiap minggu, di rumahku atau di rumahnya. Satu tahun kemudian aku melamarnya dan beberapa minggu kemudian kami menikah.

Aku teringat perkataan ibuku tentang sebuah hal terkendali dan tidak terkendali. Isi inhaler yang habis nampaknya sebuah hal tak terkendali bernama takdir yang mengantarkanku pada hal tak terkendali lainnya untuk bisa bertemu naruto setelah sekian lama.

Hal terkendali, pikiran dan perasaanku akhirnya sadar bahwa selama ini aku menunggu naruto menghubungiku, berharap sebuah hal yang bisa kukendalikan namun aku lupa itu, aku selalu tertarik padanya namun aku yang dulu masih belum bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Kupikir aku akan mengajarkan hal yang sama pada isteriku Naruto dan anak-anakku hal yang sama dengan ajaran ibuku tentang hal terkendali dan tidak terkendali. Namun akan kutambahkan satu hal bernama inisiatif di dalamnya agar sebuah hal yang awalnya terpikir sebagai sebuah hal yang tak terkendali bisa berubah menjadi sebuah hal yang terkendali.

.

_

.

_

Hari itu aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Maksudku hal tak terprediksi semacam hal yang menyebalkan, membuat emosi meluap tidak jelas, kesialan dan sebagainya. Pagi itu hanya satu hal yang kutahu. Inhalerku habis tak tersisa satu dosispun.

Dan inhaler ini membawaku pada hal tak terkendali bernama takdir. Takdir yang membawa aku Uchiha Sasuke menikahi sosok bernama Namikaze Naruto, atau sekarang bisa kusebut Uchiha Naruto.

.

_

 **Author Note**

 **Yahooo. Ini story sampingan pekan ini.**

 **Ringan dan yaaaaa kadang hidup sulit ditebak.**

 **Btw cerita ini ada beberapa yang asli hehe. Inhaler yang abis dan terdampar di drugstore itu big accident. Dan story yang kepisah 9 tahun itu cerita dosen kenalan gw. Kocak XD**

 **Thanks buat para reader. Dan yang meninggalkan jejak juga added story ini buat kalian follow terima kasih banyak.**

 **Dan boleh minta sesuatu? RnR ya X)**

 **See yaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moment**

 **.**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **SasuXfemNaru**

* * *

 **Code**

Kode adalah sebuah tanda. Prinsip yang bersistem. Aturan transformasi dari sebuah simbol menuju bentuk lainnya.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana sejuk menyeruak menemani rasa nyaman kehidupan dengan tarikan nafas yang menenangkan. Aku bangun dengan mata panda yang kentara karena hanya tidur kurang dari dua jam. Baiklah, aku tak bisa menggerutu karena ini sebuah konsekwensi atas sebuah yang kupilih. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa matematika

Pukul 06.30 adalah waktu biologis dimana mau tidak mau mataku terbuka dan kesadaranku perlahan hadir dan siap untuk menghadapi sebuah realitas. Berjalan gontai menuju ruang tengah kemudian menggapai sebuah gelas yang berakhir terisi sebuah air bening dari dalam teko di atas meja makan rumahku, sekitar dua gelas air nampaknya tak sulit mengalir menuju lambungku yang terisi asam semalaman.

"Naruto. Apa kau begadang lagi?" suara feminin menggema halus, tak langsung kujawab melainkan kulirik sosok tersebut kemudian sebuah cengiran kujadikan sebuah respon. Sosok itu, ibuku. Uzumaki Kushina 45 tahun, seorang wanita dengan kekuatan super yang bisa membesarkanku sampai saat ini. Super nampaknya kurang representatif dengan sosoknya yang luar biasa, tapi ya aku bisa apa diksi lain tak bisa kutemukan. Alasanku memberikan kata super? Bagaimana tidak, ibuku yang cerdas, cantik menyilaukan, kompetitif, tangguh dan kuat harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang menjadi impiannya sedari dulu, bakatnya dan rasa kompetitifnya menjadi seorang pelatih atlet renang nasional. Bukan karena kemampuannya yang menurun, namun karena sebuah hal lain.

Aku.

Ibuku memilih untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga, menetap di rumah kemudian membesarkanku dengan baik, sangat baik. Memberikan kasih sayangnya secara maksimal, perhatian sepanjang hari dan memasak masakan yang tak ternilai kelezatannya dibandingkan restoran terkenal sekalipun. Aku ingat orang mencemoohnya dengan kata wanita bodoh, tidak bersyukur dan sebagainya, tapi ibuku selalu hanya tersenyum sembari menatapku lembut.

Itulah kesuperan ibuku yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju dapur kemudian meraih sebuah penggorengan.

"Sarapan kali ini french toast saja ya. Ah iya dengan dua telur ceplok kesukaanmu" aku menangguk kemudian bergegas mandi

.

.

Semuanya sudah siap di meja makan ketika aku kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Naru, kyuubi sudah bangun?" aku duduk sembari menggosok rambutku yang masih basah

"Sudah bu, dia sedang mandi. Dia hampir tidak bangun tadi."

"Kebiasaan tidurnya memang begitu, tidur cepat, sulit dibangunkan."

"Kupikir dia mirip ayah bu, haha" ibu memberiku piring berisi dua buah roti dan dua telur ceplok

"Kau makanlah duluan. Ibu menelpon ayahmu dulu"

"Okay"

Well itu kebiasaan pagi hari ibu ketika ayah tidak berada di rumah. Menelpon ayah. Katanya khawatir jika ayah tidak bangun seharian, tapi memang ketika ayah tidur dia sulit sekali dibangunkan.

Ayahku Namikaze Minato 48 tahun, seorang petroleum engineer di sebuah perusahaan milik negara. Pekerjaannya tidak menetap, beberapa kali dalam satu bulan dia harus berpindah dari satu daerah ke daerah yang lain bahkan dari satu negara ke negara lain. Ibu mengatakannya sebagai lelaki sok sibuk, ayah selalu mengerucutkan bibir ketika mendengarnya namun tak ada protes keluar darinya. Seingatku ayah tak pernah protes akan apapun, kecuali ketika ibu dihadapkan pada pilihan menjadi seorang pelatih atau seorang ibu

"Kau yakin ingin bekerja kushina?"

"Aku tak tak tahu"

"Itu pilihanmu, tapi ketika kau memutuskan untuk bekerja aku akan berhenti bekerja kemudian mengurus anakku. Kau tahu? Tuhan tidak menitipkan anak untuk kau tinggalkan bersama pengasuh" aku ingat cerita ibu ketika aku bertanya kenapa ibu bisa menyerah terhadap mimpinya.

Ayahku yang aneh saat berkomunikasi dengan kami, ayahku yang misterius, ayahku yang berwajah antagonis, ayahku yang tidak peka, dan ayahku yang kusanyangi. Dibalik itu semua ayahku merupakan pemikir handal akan semua kemungkinan.

Ketika aku bertanya mengapa ayah tega memberi pilihan itu pada ibu, ayah menjawab sembari berguling di selasar halaman rumah kami

"Naru. Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau hanya hidup. Ayah ingin kau bisa berjuang untuk hidup." aku bingung saat itu

"Hanya hidup berarti kau hanya menjalani hidupmu sesuai waktu bergulir, tumbuh, dewasa, kemudian mati. Namun berjuang untuk hidup berarti kau harus bisa mengusahakan apapun untuk kondisi ideal dalam hidup sebelum mengharapkan itu aku harus mengusahakannya juga untuk kondisi ideal keluargaku, dimana anakku harus tumbuh bersama ibunya atau ayahnya bukan orang lain, baik pengasuh, kakek nenek, siapapun." Ayah melanjutkan ketika sadar wajah kebingunganku

"Dan satu hal lagi. Kenapa harus ibu yang berkorban? Ibumu bukan menyerah pada mimpinya naru, melainkan merajut mimpi lain bersama pertumbuhanmu naru. Begitu juga ayah, harus mengusahakan mimpi itu bisa terwujud. Dengan bekerja keras menghidupi keluarga ini, dan membimbing kalian menuju hal ideal yang kami sepakati"

Dibalik kesederhanaan, ternyata banyak hal rumit yang dirajut orang tuaku.

"Kyuubi, cepat sarapat. Kau tidak ingin kesiangan kan?" dan drama pagi hari antara adik dan ibuku dimulai.

.

.

Setelah membuat sarapan ibuku membungkus beberapa bahan makanan pada beberapa wadah kemudian memasukannya kedalam totebag berwarna biru. Aku bersiap kembali ke dormitoriku, tiga hari yang sangat kurang menurutku untuk disebut _quality time_.

"Jangan lupa bawa ini naru. Ibu tak mau kau kelaparan disana" totebag itu ternyata untukku

"Itu untukku bu? Kukira untuk kyuubi" dan sebuah jitakan ringan mendarat di kepalaku

"Kyuubi tak akan ibu bungkuskan makanan sebanyak itu." ibu kemudian tersenyum

"Hati-hati di perjalanan naru. Dan jangan tidur selama perjalanan. Cobalah untuk lihat sekitarmu"

"Siap bos." Aku bergegas setelah sepatu kupakai dengan baik

"Salamkan ibu pada sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke 22 tahun, teman yang kukenal selama 10 tahun. Kami dulu satu sekolah menengah pertama. Dia kelas C dan aku kelas A. Wajahnya kaku, lisannya menyebalkan, dan tempramen yang luar biasa tidak terkendali. Meskipun begitu banyak wanita yang tertarik padanya. Dunia ini sudah gila pikirku saat itu.

Aku mulai dekat dengannya karena sebuah debat antar kelas saat itu, dia yang keras kepala dan berwawasan menurutku cukup membuatku dongkol saat itu. Meskipun berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menjadi juara pertama aku tak terima saat itu, namun apa boleh buat. Dari sana dimanapun kami berpapasan pasti adu mulut tak terhindari, dan tuhan memang menggariskan segala sesuatunya tidak bergantung pada makhluknya, orang tua kami ternyata sahabat karib. Uchiha Fugaku adalah teman karate ayahku dan Uchiha Mikoto adalah rival ibuku ketika di kampus dulu. Dan bisa dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana kedekatan kami bisa terjalin.

"Kenapa ibu tahu aku bersama Sasuke?" ucapku bingung, padahal aku yakin tak berbicara apapun pada ibu tentang itu

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku ini ibumu naru" Cengiran ibu kentara sekali ketika perlahan sosok ibu menghilang tertutup dahan pepohonan sekitar rumah kami

.

.

 **Di perjalanan**

"Apa kau yakin naru?" raut wajah sasuke jelas sedang ragu

"Kalau tidak yakin lebih baik tidak jadi saja." Aku ingat keraguan itu selalu berbarengan dengan takdir yang kurang baik.

"Aku hanya meminta saranmu. Kenapa kau memberiku tekanan tambahan"

Selama diperjalanan kami berbincang seputar tugas akhir kami masing-masing. Baik sasuke maupun aku nampaknya tidak mulus dalam pengerjaan. Aku yang harus beberapa kali ragu dengan permasalahan dan ketika yakin malah profesor pembimbingku yang mengatakan bahwa itu akan lebih baik ketika dikerjakan untuk proyek pasca sarjana saja, well targetku setidaknya sedikit lebih baik dan cukup tercapai dibandingkan sasuke yang terkendala motivasi internal dan aspek eksternal bernama studi abroad.

"Sasu. Apa kita tukar jiwa saja?" aku hanya bingung ketika memberikan penjelasan pada orang jenius satu ini. Dia jenius tapi terkadang hal sederhana saja tidak bisa dia putuskan sendiri

"No comment" wajahnya kusut, tidak lagi bertahun-tahun aku mengenalnya tapi nampaknya sikapnya tak banyak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan.

"Motivasimu nol bahkan minus kemudian angin dingin memperkuat niatanmu itu. Abroad bukan pilihan yang buruk. Tapi ketika hanya jadi alasan kau lari dari masalah. Hah. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke yang selama ini kukenal ternayata seorang pengecut." Kepalaku mulai pusing ketika seperti ini. Dia keras kepala kemudian menyesal setelahnya. Kukira itu memang kultur keluarganya.

Kulihat dia fokus pada kemudi dan jalan yang kami lewati. Dia fokus atau memang tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Sudahlah daripada moodku semakin turun lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

.

"... oy. Aku hanya ... denganmu" suara siapa itu.

Ah aku tertidur ternyata dan tadi itu suara siapa? Sasuke? Ucapannya juga kurang jelas. Tapi nampaknya tadi itu mimpi, kulihat sasuke bahkan masih berwajah sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Oy. Wajahmu kusut. Apa harus aku setrika?"

"Berisik"

"Terserah. Kau yang bertanya, aku hanya memberikan pendapat. Hidupmu. Tak ada kaitannya dengan hidupku. Masalahmu urusanmu. Dasar stone head"

Dan wait, kenapa mobil ini menepi? Mobil ini tepat berhenti seperti perkiraanku

"Hah" sasuke mendengus. Apa dia marah?

"Oy dobe" wait, apa dia benar-benar marah. Masa bodo. Sasuke menatapku.

"Kau tahu benar perangaiku. Aku benar-benar sedang bingung. Bukan ingin melarikan diri. Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan ketika aku berbicara tadi dan malah tidur dengan nyenyak" berarti tadi itu bukan mimpi.

Aku hanya balik menatapnya. Wajah tenang naruto, wajah yang tenang.

"Hah. Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa aku bisa bersabar bertahun-tahun. Mungkin aku sudah gila" apa maksudnya mengatakan itu?

Setalahnya sasuke kembali mengemudi, sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian sampai di kawasan dormintori kampus kami. Aku turun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Wajah kesal sasuke nampak jelas ketika aku berbalik dan tidak menatap matanya sama sekali.

"Sialan" Hampir-hampir aku berteriak kesal, padahal posisiku masih di lobi dormitori.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan kami, aku dan sasuke belum bertemu lagi. Jangankan bertemu bahkan bertukar chat saja tidak. Terima kasih, pride-ku cukup tinggi untuk merendah duluan di depan tuan uchiha itu.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari toko buku ketika sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

'Naru kau sudah pulang?

Ibu sangat kesal hari ini.'

Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya ibu mengirim pesan seperti ini. Mungkin ibu bertengkar lagi dengan ayah. Aku tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat mereka.

'Sedang di perjalanan pulang bu. Dari toko buku hehe

Kesal? Aneh XD

Bukannya harusnya bahagia bu? Ayah kan ada di rumah, wkwkwk'

Ayah tadi pagi menelponku, mengabari sudah sampai rumah katanya.

'Dasar maniak buku

Tahu darimana? Jangan sok tahu. Ibu bukan kesal dengan ayahmu.'

Memang pada dasarnya ibuku tsundere level akut, padahal aku tidak menerka sama sekali penyebab kekesalannya.

'Ibu pikir siapa yang maniak buku dan menghabiskan satu juta hanya untuk buku? Bukannya ibu?

Haha XD

Ayah tadi pagi menelpon mengabari, makanya aku tahu.

Dan lihat siapa yang ketahuan. Ibu memang sedang kesal pada ayah ternyata XP'

Puluhan tahun mereka hidup bersama dan masih saja berprilaku konyol. Padahal mereka bukan lagi remaja.

'Sudahlah, ah anakku menyebalkan juga ternyata

Hou, ibu pikir ayahmu jarang berkomunikasi denganmu naru?

Bagaimana ibu tidak kesal. Tadi ibu sedangg menyertika baju kemudian ibu bertanya pada ayahmu - oy apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa dan tanggal berapa?- dan tebak apa jawaba ayahmu

-euh hari minggu tanggal 16 april-

Ayahmu bahkan tidak mengingat hari penting naru. Padahal dia yang mengucapkan janji kenapa malah dia yang lupa. Hah ibu kesal'

Oke nampaknya mereka memang bertengkar, dalam arti perang dingin sepertinya. Ibu biasanya tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali pada ayah ketika seperti ini.

'Ayah sering menghubungi namun hanya sebentar bu, chat pun singkat. Tipikel ayah sekali wkwk

Ayah tidak salah bu, memang hari ini hari minggu tanggal 16 april, kenapa ibu malah kesal? XD

Wait hari penting? Jangan bilang hari ini hari pernikahan kalian?'

Sial sepertinya aku juga lupa. 16 April, 25 tahun yang lalu ibu dan ayah menikah pada hari itu. Aku anah durhaka.

'Hah, nasibku ternyata. Bahkan anakku sendiri tidak ingat. Tapi ibu maklum, dari pada tua bangka itu.'

Maafkan aku ibu, nampaknya keruwetan hari ini membuat ingatanku sedikit kacau. Posisiku sekarang sudah turun dari bis, berjalan pelan menuju dormitori

'sorry =n=, aku benar-benar lupa bu.

Aku pikir mungkin ayah juga lupa bu. Manusiawi kan?'

Maksudku adalah ibu memang membuat pertanyaannya secara tidak langsung. Aku paham dengan jelas ibu mungkin hanya melemparkan sebuah kode untuk diubah menjadi sebuah informasi yang lebih jelas, namun nampaknya ayahku tidak menangkapnya dengan baik. Biasanya transmisi kode mereka berjalan lancar tapi nampaknya faktor lain menghambat ekripsi kode yang biasanya ayah lakukan

'dua puluh lima tahun dan dia lupa. Hah sudahlah.'

Aku terkikik sendiri mebayangkan wajah ibu. Mereka memang sudah berumur tapi kadang malah terlihat seperti anak-anak.

'Intinya masalahnya itu ada pada kodenya bu. Biasakan untuk mengatakannya dengan jelas bu. Kode bisa digunakan ketika kalian mendefinisikannya dengan jelas dan tidak ada hambatan x. Maksudku ayah kan hari ini baru sampai, jiwa raganya pasti cukup lelah, pemikirannya tidak cukup peka untuk memahami maksud sebenarnya dari kode yang biasanya ibu lakukan.'

Mereka memang terbiasa tapi ayahku tak selalu bisa menangkap kode ibu, terkadang berbicara secara to the point akan lebih baik pada beberapa kondisi. Lagi pula manusia bukan makhluk yang bisa membaca pikiran manusia yang lain, maka dari itu tuhan menciptakan mekanisme komunikasi bernama berbicara.

'Hmm. Sudah ya.

Kau sudah sampai dorm naru?'

Keras kepalaku memang dari ibu ternyata. Perkataanku bahkan dialihkan ibu. Kocak

'Yasudah berbaikan sama ayah sana. Kasian kan masa setelah satu bulan tidak pulang. Kalian malah perang dingin XD'

Pesan terakhirku hanya ibu baca, double checklist. Tak ada balasan setelahnya

"Ada-ada saja mereka ini"

.

.

 **Di kampus**

Siang itu aku baru selesai berbincang dengan profesorku ketika aku berjalan menuju food court dan bertemu dengan wajah kusut yang sama seperti dua minggu lalu. Mencoba tenang sembari pura-pura tidak melihatnya dengan mengalihkan pandanganku pada apapun selain Sasuke.

"Heh" dan nampaknya gagal

Dengan terpaksa aku beralih pada sumber suara yang ingin aku hindari

"Kau ikut denganku" tak ingin ada pertengkaran aku menurutinya

.

.

 **Di Food Court**

"Kami pesan dua yoghurt lemon" selesai memesan Sasuke menatapku

"Aku kau seret kesini bukan hanya untuk kau tatap begitu kan?"dia masih belum bergerak

Sasuke kemudian membuang nafasnya keras, harusnya aku yang seperti itu.

"Naru. Kenapa tadi menghindariku?"

"Siapa yang menghindar?" bentuk pertahanan diri, ini secara otomatis kulakukan.

"Kau pikir sepuluh tahun itu waktu yang sebentar naru? Aku hapal betul bagaimana ketika kau ingin menghindari seseorang. Menghindari pertengkaran tepatnya" lantas kenapa dia bertanya

"Silahan dinikmai yoghurtnya" kedatangan pelayan tadi membuat suasana sedikit lebih longgar.

Aku beralih pada gelas yoghurtku, memutar sedotannya berkali-kali

"Hah" Sasuke menghela nafasnya lagi kemudian meminum yoghurtnya, aku mengikutinya kemudian memutar sedotannya lagi

"Apa memang aku nampak sangat pengecut dihadapanmu naru?" aku mendengarkan, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya

"Hei lihat aku." Aku mengikuti keinginannya

"Baiklah aku mengalah." Aku tidak butuh ucapan itu, aku hanya ingin dia berpikir tentang kehidupannya dengan baik, bukan lari dari masalah.

"Ketika di mobil dua minggu yang lalu aku sudah bilang, aku mendapat tawaran abroad ke jerman dari profesorku juga tentang moodku yang kurang baik dalam pengerjaan tugas akhir." Putaran pada sedotan minuman aku hentikan, aku mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas akhir. Aku hanya bingung naru"

"Tapi menjadi sebuah kausalitas ketika kau mengatakan dua premis itu berdampingan." Aku menjawabnya cepat

"entahlah bahasa aneh apa yang kau bicarakan tadi. Oke dengarkan aku baik-baik.

Aku bingung naruto, aku mendapat tawaran abroad sedangkan kau tahu aku sedang mengejar target. Dan apa kau ingat janji kita ketika SMA dulu?" wait bahasan dia sebenarnya kemana

"Ditambah aku kemarin kesal karena ucapanku bahkan tidak kau dengarkan"

"Kau harusnya tau kalau aku tidur Sa Su Ke" ya tuhan kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini

"Mana kutahu kau tidur" jadi aku yang salah, sialan, wajahmu mungkin sudah memerah sekarang

"Oke" Sasuke sepertinya menahan diri

"Mungkin aku yang salah."

"jelas kau yang salah" dia pikir siapa yang membuat masalah duluan

Diam beberapa saat, sibuk menenangkan diri sembari menghabiskan yoghurt di gelas kami masing-masing

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku" sepertinya aku sedikit paham masalahnya, dan ini tidak akan selesai cepat ketika kami saling keras kepala

"Apa mungkin komunikasi kita kurang baik?" sasuke diam

"Kujelaskan. Satu kau menjelaskan masalahmu tidak to the point, aku masih bingung dengan kebingungan yang kau maksud, makanya aku berasumsi kau bingung karena memang kau cenderung ingin pergi abroad, namun anehnya kau malah bertanya padaku. Dua kenapa kau berbicara padaku padahal kau tahu aku sedang tidur." Aku menjelaskan dengan tenang dan penuh penekanan

"Singkatnya, informasi yang harusnya sampai malah tidak sama sekali. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Hening lagi, Sasuke menunduk kemudian menatapku

"Naru" aku mendengarkan

"Sepertinya komunikasi kita memang kurang baik." See aku tahu masalahnya, ini seperti

Masalah ibu dan ayah kemarin. Wait, jangan bilang ini tentang

"Kode, aku memberikanmu kode Naru. Kupikir kau akan menangkap informasinya dengan baik"

Kesalahpahaman manusia sepertinya manusia itu sendiri yang membuat rumit

"Aku mengatakan bingung, bukan karena bingung tentang keinginanku naru

Aku bingung, karena aku ingin abroad bersamamu. Aku bingung dengan targetanmu, makanya aku kemarin bercerita lebih jauh tapi kau malah tidur" sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Aku bicara banyak hal ketika kau tidur dan satu penekanan di akhir sebelum kau bangun – Oy aku hanya ingin abroad bersamanu – aku pikir kau mendengarkanku dan pura-pura tertidur dengan menutup mata" Ah aku ingat, berarti saat itu bukan bisikan dari mimpi tapi suara Sasuke

"Kau ingat ketika kita selesai debat session ketika SMA dulu. –Kalaupun nanti aku ke luar negri karena sesuatu hal aku akan lebih waras ketika pergi denganmu – apa kau ingat itu? Padahal kau sendiri yang mengucapkannya."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai sebuah janji." Aku menyela dengan cepat

"meh, seperti aku tak tahu tabiatmu. Aku tahu itu ajakan dan sebuah ikatan. Tipikalmu sekali naru, tidak pernah mengemukakan maksudmu secara langsung selalu tersirat." Wait, jadi ini salahku?

"Kau sok tahu Tuan Sasuke"

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu, tapi tolong jangan kekanakan seperti ini lagi."

"Aku? Bukannya kita?" aku mengaku salah tapi lihat apakah dia tidak berkaca dengan sikapnya

"Oke kita kekanakan, puas? Jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kau senang ketika aku pergi abroad sendirian sedangkan kau menggulung masalah skripsimu sendirian. Aku tidak yakin, kau pasti butuh pelampiasan. " aku terdiam menyadari maksud sasuke dengan jelas

"Aku kira akan lebih baik ketika dari kemarin kau berkata kasar seperti ini Sasu. Setidaknya meskipun hatiku kesal mendengarnya namun semuanya kupahami dengan jelas" setelahnya aku menghela nafas

"Jadi yang kubingungkan sekarang kau sudah paham?" aku mengangguk

"Ya tuhan butuh dua minggu ternyata hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini" aku terdiam

Hening lagi

"Sasuke."

"Apa kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu ibuku bertengkar dengan ayahku karena masalah yang sama dengan kita sekarang" wajah sasuke bingung, masalah ini memang sangat jelas sama penyebabnya dengan masalah ayah ibuku kemarin

"Kupikir aku seperti ayahku, tidak peka. Padahal aku yang berkata sebuah hal padamu sebelumnya, tapi aku yang tidak ingat. Dan kau yang tidak paham situasi, memberikan kode yang belum tentu bisa kupahami" Lengan sasuke menggapai kepalaku, kepalan tangannya mengetuk ujun kepalaku ringan

"Sudahlah. Aku minta maaf. Dan aku tidak akan melarikan diri, tenang saja. Aku sudah bimbingan barusan. Profesorku bilang tak masalah bimbingan via email, jadi kalaupun aku abroad aku tidak melarikan diri, aku masih bisa mengerjakan skripsiku" aku mengusap kepalaku yang dia jitak seenaknya tadi

"Tinggal keputusanmu, abroad ini sudah kubilang untuk dua orang, tawarannya aku bisa membawa seseorang. Apa kau akan ikut atau akan membiarkanku sendirian?"

"Aku" jadi kau ingin apa naruto, tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Skripsiku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakannya disana Sasu. Dan ibuku, dia bisa jadi tidak akan menyetujuinya. Kau tahu aku beradaptasi lama dengan cuaca. Dengan sangat yakin sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Dan untuk ucapanku saat SMA, itu bisa kau lupakan sebagai sebuah pernyataan tidak penting saja Sasu." Aku berhenti sejenak kemudian menepuk pundak sasuke dengan mantap

"Ini hidupmu Sasuke. Jangan pernah kau gantungkan keputusanmu pada keputusan orang lain hehe" Sasuke mendengus

"Lihat siapa yang sok bijak disini" aku, sepertinya masalah keluargaku sama dengan masalahku

"Baiklah."

"Aku pergi satu minggu lagi naru, awas kau sampai kau lupa"

"Hey, apa kau kode lagi?" Sasuke menyeringai

"Iyaaaa, maksudku awas saja kalau kau tidak mengantarkau ke bandara" sepertinya kami resmi berbaikan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan buat remindernya"

Siang menjelang sore aku sadar satu hal penting tentang komunikasi. Nampaknya hanya masalah kecil berdampak sangat besar ketika berhubungan dengan komunikasi.

Memberikan kode bukanlah sebuah hal yang salah, namun perlu dipahami bahwa informasi lewat kode tak selalu tersampaikan dengan baik. Beberapa kondisi harus disampaikan secara langsung, dan baiknya memang berkomunikasi secara efektif.

Aku belajar itu, Sasuke belajar itu, Ibu belajar itu, Ayah belajar itu. Kami belajar itu.

Satu minggu kemudian Sasuke berangkat ke jerman dan aku mengantarnya sampai bandara

Tiga bulan kemudian skripsiku selesai, dan satu minggu kemudian aku wisuda.

Sasuke kembali satu tahun setelah aku wisuda, dua hari kemudian dia sidang dan satu bulan kemudian dia juga wisuda.

Aku kembali ke rumah dengan suasana yang sama, perasaan yang sama, namun pemikiranku sedikit berubah menuju sebuah kedewasaan komunikasi. Mempersiapkan jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya sembari menyiapkan sebuah proyek bersama profesorku di kampus almamaterku.

.

.

Kode adalah sebuah tanda. Prinsip yang bersistem. Aturan transformasi dari sebuah simbol menuju bentuk lainnya.

Sistem kode yang ayahku lakukan pada ibu untuk pilihannya ditangkap dengan baik, namun tidak ketika beberapa hal. Beberapa kode lain yang ibu beri sebagai sebuah perhatian tak pernah lelah dia upayakan baik untukku, untuk ayah, maupun untuk adikku. Dan sistem kodeku,kurasa masih harus kupersiapkan dengan matang, atau sepertinya aku lebih memilih komunikasi langsung.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Dan kayaknya memang menulis itu bikin ketagihan ya wkwk. Padahal RL sedang hectic luar biasa tapi memang kalo imaginasi liar itu susah dibendung #plak XD

Well sedikit cerita kenapa gw kepikiran nulis ini, berawal dari kekocakan kelakuan orang tua gw yang kelewat bocah, scenenya gw tulis persis di cerita ini, dan beberapa paragraf di awal adalah bentuk apresiasi gw, ibu gw memang jadi IRT yang sukses padahal potensi dia luar biasa tapi demi gw anaknya dia korbanin semuanya wkwk. Di cerita emak gw ceritanya mantan atlit, aslinya dia orang administrasi dan pemikir kreatif yang luar biasa potensial (Kalo gw denger dari temen-temen emak) pekerjaan bapake sama lah ya kayak di cerita cuma mungkin bedanya bapake disini sedikit peka, aslinya nggak #anakdurhaka #digampar

Dan tentang skripsi sebenernya itu curhatan gw #gapenting

Kondisinya agak persis tapi beda sebenernya, Sasuke di atas itu temen gw tapi beda univ. Kita memang kenal udah 10 tahun dan ya kenapa kenal? Rahasia hahaha.

Sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak curhat, hahaha XD

Okay, thanks yang udah mau baca dan review maupun yang udah add ke follow/fav

Terima kasih banyaaaaaaak.

Eh iya untuk yang ingin omake chapter kemaren nanti ya, wkwk. Gw belum kepikiran. Kayaknya butuh ngobol sama narasumber #digampar XD

Sekali lagi makasih banyak

Daaaaaaaaaaaan

RnR

Karena review kalian sangat membantu stabilitas kewarasan gw selama ini X'D

Jaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Moment**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T**

* * *

 **Distance (Inhaler Naru Vers )**

Ketika hal paling dekat denganmu tak selalu terukur dengan jarak. Jarak terdekatmu bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali, semuanya terasa dekat ketika sembilan tahun menjadi jarak yang sebenarnya. Apakah harus selalu sejauh ini baru semuanya terasa jelas dan mulai mendekat? Aku kehilangan hal berharga ini selama sembilan tahun.

.

.

Menyibukkan diri dengan hal yang kurencanakan selama ini adalah sebuah capaian keberhasilan, juga kegagalan.

Disatu sisi future line yang kuinginkan berjalan dengan baik meskipun dengan beberapa kesulitan. Ph.D adalah capaian tertinggi bidang akademik yang kubayangkan sejauh ini, cukup aku tak ingin memberikan beban tambahan lain untuk kehidupanku. Pekerjaan yang kusenangi juga memberikan manfaat untuk umat manusia, gaji yang tak perlu kukhawatirkan, penelitian yang bisa kulakukan kapanpun dan yang jelas semua kulakukan di negeri asalku sendiri, sesuai keinginanku. Menurutku aku sudah berhasil sejauh ini, tapi ternyata

"Kau hanya mengejar ambisimu naru. Ketika kau hanya fokus untuk mencari satu hal kau jelas akan melewatkan hal lainnya. Dimana hal lain itu bisa jadi lebih penting dari ambisimu sekarang"

Aku menyadari sesuatu hal kulewati begitu saja. Tepat seperti ucapan ibu saat itu.

Pada dasarnya aku selalu ingin hidup mudah, effort yang membara tak pernah bisa kumiliki setauku, bahkan hingga hari ini. Aku hanya menjalani apa yang kuingin, kusenangi dengan apa adanya. Lamban adalah sebutan yang keluargaku berikan padaku. Tak ada tepisan argumen untuk itu karena rasa tahu diri yang sudah sangat jelas, aku memang sosok yang lamban kusadari itu. Aku lamban dalam segala hal, terlebih dalam proses untuk memahami sesuatu. Ketika mereka sudah melangkah 3 sampai 4 langkah aku masih bergulung dengan pertanyaan apakah aku bisa melangkah di jalan ini.

Sebuah tawaran menarik kulewatkan begitu saja malam ini. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin, tapi seperti mengukur diri dan jelas aku tak akan sanggup menanganinya dengan kesibukanku sekarang. Lagi-lagi ini masalah effortku yang tak bisa terbakar begitu saja, entah realistis atau memang lamban merespon sesuatu

"Maafkan aku sensei. Sepertinya untuk proyek kali ini aku tidak bisa."

"Padahal proyek kali ini aku yakin kau akan sangat tertantang Naru-chan. Tapi sudahlah, paksaan tak akan berakhir baik. Semoga lain kali kau bisa naru. Jaa na"

Panggilan berakhir begitu saja, kesempatan hilang begitu saja

"Hah, bagaimana lagi." Aku hanya merasa harus mencari celah lain yang hilang ketika aku fokus pada ambisiku dulu.

Celah lain itu adalah

"Dobe, apa kau ini gentong? Bagaimana bisa kau minum sebanyak itu"

Ketika wanita seumuranku yang harusnya sudah berkeluarga, memiliki sedikitnya satu anak bahkan sampai tiga. Merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang kau bangun sendiri, dicintai oleh anak juga suamimu. Oke lupakan hal itu, terlalu jauh dan sebuah utopia yang mungkin tak akan bisa kugapai dengan mudah. Bahkan ketika hatiku menghangat, aku tak menyadarinya

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal penting seperti perasaan hangat dan nyaman ketika bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tanpa sadar selalu ada dipikiranku namun kemudian kutepis dengan hal lain. Dulu juga sekarang, aku masih sama saja.

Haha, aku mungkin hanya bisa mentertawai diriku sendiri. Tapi bagaimana lagi, sebuah kesempatan terkadang tidak datang dua kali dan nampaknya aku memang kehilangan momen itu.

.

.

Malam ini jelas akan hujan, langit yang berawan dengan gradasi yang mulai menggelap merupakan pertanda. Bahkan ketika aku pulang tadi angin yang berhembus lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Pukul 20.02 aku sampai dengan selamat, rumah menyambutku dengan suasana hening yang kentara. Dengan lunglai kuparkirkan motor kesayanganku. Motor merah dambaan ketika aku sekolah menengah dulu.

Gelap, rumahku sangat gelap ditambah dengan suasana langit yang tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Aku pulang" meskipun aku yakin tak akan ada yang menjawab ucapanku

Lelah adalah rasa familiar selama ini, dan rumahku terlalu hening juga terlalu sepi untuk bisa dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa itu. Belum lagi

Laporan Harian

Deadline publikasi

Review Paper bulanan

List agenda yang terpampang jelas tepat di dinding kamarku, aku menulisnya tadi pagi, mustahil rasa lelah ini hilang seketika. Bahkan mungkin intensitasnya akan bertambah.

Bekerja di badan penelitian nasional merupakan pilihanku dan aku tahu konsekwensi yang harus kujalani. Sudahlah

"Oke, mandi mandi" ujarku sendiri sembari menyimpan ransel hitam di atas meja kerja di dalam kamarku.

Berbalik menuju lemari di sudut kiri, mengambil dua buah handuk, pakaian dalam dan

"Celana training hitam. Kaus oblong merah"pasangan pakaian ternyaman ketika di rumah

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh lima menit air merelaksasi tubuh dan pikiran. Berendam mungkin akan lebih baik, tapi sepertinya bukan pilihan yang bijak ketika pekerjaan masih menunggumu.

Duduk di atas sofa sembari mengeringkan rambut seadanya. Kulihat jam dinding digital di atas televisi menunjukkan pukul 21.17

"Hari selalu berlalu begitu cepat" menghela nafas adalah kegemaran baru selepas Ph.D tercetak dalam namaku.

Waktu adalah hal yang sangat berharga, maka ketika kau menghabiskan waktu untuk sesuatu hal pastikan sesuau itu sangat berharga juga. Dan pilihanku malam ini adalah menyelesaikan setidaknya dua hal yang kusukai

"Menulis dan menulis" setidaknya menulis menjadi hal yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelesaikan hal yang tertulis pada list agenda.

"Baiklah fokus naruto!" ujarku bersemangat.

.

.

Bergelut dengan layar digital dengan jemari yang menari di atas keyboard, berjam-jam kuhabiskan hanya dengan kegiatan seperti ini. Kegiatan rutinku ketika mulai abroad sembilan tahun lalu. Menulis merupakan hobiku yang baru, dulu membaca adalah hal satu-satunya yang kusukai.

Membaca banyak buku sembari membayangkan setiap kata deskriptif di dalamnya membuat duniaku benar-benar kunikmati sepenuhnya. Sampai sebuah hal bernama science mengalihkan duniaku sepenuhnya, dari hanya membaca menjadi seorang penulis angan-angan yang handal.

Ketika sekolah menengah aku bisa hidup hanya dengan menulis apapun yang ingin kutahu, disamping membaca dan menyanyi. Menyanyi menghibur diri menjadi sisi yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun selain

"Uchiha Sasuke" ujarku tanpa sadar

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto. Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu'

.

.

Hari hampir berganti, laporan harian rampung, review tinggal kukirim dan deadline mungkin bisa kuperpanjang hingga esok hari. Mataku sudah lelah dengan radiasi, punggungku sudah pegal duduk beberapa jam dan ditambah.

"Hujan" hujan benar-benar turun dan guyurannya sangat deras hingga suaranya menggema di dalam rumahku.

Berdiri, merentangkan tubuh berharap rasa penat dan pegal menghilang dengan segera. Teringat sesuatu yang kuabaikan sedari tadi.

"Dimana aku simpan handphoneku tadi?" benda kecil ini tak bisa diremehkan, pernah sekali aku kehilangan dan ocehan ibuku mengalir berjam-jam ketika handphone baru kunyalakan. Aku tak mau itu terulang lagi

Memeriksa beberapa bagian familiar di ransel yang biasa kubawa, kemudian menuju kantung jaket yang kugunakan tadi dan

"Syukurlah tidak hilang" setidaknya aku tidak seceroboh itu

Berjalan menuju sofa kemudian duduk disana, menyamankan diri pada sandaran. Aku mengecek beberapa pesan yang masuk. Jelasnya banyak pesan yang masuk.

Pesan pertama yang kubuka adalah dari Profesor Nara

"Jagan bilang dia hanya iseng mengirimiku pesan" dan sesuai dugaan, pesannya hanya berisi sticker seseorang berambut pirang sedang membuang kotoran hidung.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, kenapa setiap hari aku selalu tertipu" seperti sebuah jebakan, padahal dia merupakan ahli dibidang bioteknologi bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan sisi akademisi yang luar biasa bisa melakukan hal bodoh setiap saat. Baiklah sepertiya aku mulai menghina diriku sendiri

Pesan selanjutnya

"Teme? Ada apa dengannya? Tumben sekali dia mengirimiku pesan dan cukup banyak" Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang selama ini selalu kuabaikan terlepas dari dia yang juga mengabaikanku ketika sedang bergelut dengan science.

Pesan tersebut kubuka dan

' **Dobe. Apa kau masih bangun?**

 **Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu drugstrore langgananku kan?**

 **Asmaku mendadak kambuh dan obatku habis. Ketika aku ingin membelinya drugstore ini sudah tutup'**

Demi tuhan, bagaimana bisa Uchiha sesial ini. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Dengan cepat kuketik balasan untuk pesan tadi

' **Iya teme aku masih bangun.**

 **Bantuan apa? Tentu aku berkali-kali kesana ketika kita sma dulu**

 **Ya tuhan.**

 **Kau dimana sekarang?'**

Gelisah adalah rasa aneh yang menyergap tiba-tiba ketika membayangkan kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Menatap tidak sabar layar handphone, tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, dan lenganku mulai gemetar

"Ya tuhan semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ayolah teme balas pesanku dengan cepat"

' **Aku pulang terlambat, naas hujan turun dan aku menderita sekarang. Tubuhku basah, tak ada angkutan umum, aku duduk meringkuk di depan drugstore.**

 **Apa kau bersedia membelikanku inhaler dobe? Kau tahu drugstore 24 jam terdekat?'**

"Bodoh. Dasar Teme Bodoh. Dia kira dia masih siswa sekolah menengah? Dia di luar dan yatuhan"

Di luar sedang hujan deras, bagaimana bisa dia bertahan sedangkan dia tidak pernah tahan dingin. Tidak tenang, mengumpat sendiri, kemudian mengirim pesan dengan cepat. Apa dia ini benar-benar lelaki dewasa.

' **Apa kau bodoh. Akan kumarahi kau ketika asmamu reda.**

 **Iya aku tahu. Hanya inhaler saja? Apa merknya aku lupa**

 **Aku harus kesana menjemputmu dulu atau bagaimana?'**

Mengambil helm adalah hal pertama yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Ya tuhan kuatkan dia" sebuah pesan masuk lagi

' **wait kukirim gambarnya.**

 **Bisakah kau belikan obatnya dulu? Nafasku sudah tidak jelas, mataku sudah mulai buram.**

 **Dan bisakah kau tidak marah ketika nanti sampai? Sorry'**

Ketika melihat kata sorry diriku sudah kalap sepenuhnya. Uchiha sasuke tidak pernah meminta maaf.

' **Baiklah. Tunggu disana, aku tak akan lama.**

 **Jangan mati dulu teme**

 **Yang kuingat kau sulit meminta maaf. Fokus pada pernafasanmu dan tunggu aku'**

Aku bergerak segesit yang kubisa. Ketika suara motor menyala yang kupikirkan hanya satu, aku bisa sampai secepat mungkin sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Tunggu aku" bisikku entah pada siapa.

Derasnya hujan tak lagi terdengar, melainkan berganti suara detak jantung dan pikiran buruk yang berkelebat. Entah helmku bocor atau bagaimana, yang kutahu wajahku sudah basah sepenuhnya

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang kusadari sangat berarti dalam hidupku setelah sembilan tahun tak pernah kuanggap lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Berarti? Apakah ini sebuah kata sarkastik? Ku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir tentang itu dulu. Bahkan ketika teman-temanku meracau membicarakan bagaimana mereka mengagumi Sasuke, wajahnya.

Sekolah menengah pertama adalah tempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Dia nampak biasa saja menurutku saat itu, selain lisannya yang jarang terdengar juga sikap sarkastiknya. Duniaku hanya seputar science, buku, dan menulis saat itu aku tak pernah tertarik pada hal lain. Dan Sasuke juga ternyata menyukai hal yang sama, dia menyukai duniaku.

Kami akrab dengan sendirinya, terkadang membahas beberapa jurnal dan buku yang telah kami baca, di lain waktu kami sibuk berargumen dengan teori yang kami anggap sebagai hal yang benar. Selaras adalah hal yang jarang kami temui ketika beradu argumen. Berdebat panjang dan tidak menghasilkan titik temu adalah biasa untuk kami. Sisi diri Sasuke yang biasanya tenang berubah garang tanpa dia sadari. Aku yang pada dasarnya berisik semakin berisik karena tidak mau kalah. Menarik dan menyenangkan, waktu yang kami habiskan saat itu

Setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama kuputuskan untuk keluar, menjelajah menuju tempat yang asing mencari sudut pandang dan pengetahuan lain tentang apa yang kusukai, science. Memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan sekolah di sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama di Tokyo adalah pilihan yang berat untuk keluargaku namun restu tetap mereka berikan untukku.

Jalan tuhan tak pernah bisa kutahu, siapa sangka Sasuke juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Enam tahun mengenalnya, mau tidak mau aku tahu beberapa hal tentang dia. Dia yang ternyata anak kedua dan tidak suka ketika dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Penyakit asma akut yang dia derita selama ini, aku ingat aku menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika melihat dia kambuh saat itu, aku selalu takut mengingatnya, apalagi ketika mengingat bahwa kapanpun tuhan bisa saja mengambil sasuke karena itu. Dan satu hal lain, dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal berbau romansa, dan dia benci ketika orang hanya tertarik dengan wajahnya.

Lama mengenalnya, berarti aku juga punya kenangan buruk tentang dia. Aku ingat ketika dia selalu mengataiku gentong karena dosis harian minumku, aku juga benci ketika tertawa di depannya karena dia pasti menyebutku 'aligator' sialan. Tapi ketika bersamanya aku selalu bisa menjadi diriku sendiri.

Setelah lulus aku pergi ke luar negeri dan kuliah di sana. Mengikuti keingingan hati juga ambisi diri untuk bisa menadi peneliti yang handal, untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan hal yang kusukai selama ini. Aku tak pernah tahu kabar Sasuke setelah aku berangkat abroad, dimana dia kuliah, departemen apa juga hal lainnya. Aku hanya fokus dengan apa yang aku tuju. Dia tak pernah menghubungiku dan aku tak pernah terpikir untuk menghubunginya.

Sampai suatu ketika sebuh proyek mempertemukan kami. Aku tak pernah ingin mengabdi di negeri orang maka dari itu aku kembali ke jepang tepat setelah gelar Ph.D kudapat dan kepercayaan banyak akademisi kukantongi. Sasuke telah tumbuh dengan baik, menjadi lelaki handal dari segi sikap juga pemikiran. Aku tak pernah tau ternyata dia sangat tertarik dengan biologi.

Kami mengobrol cukup banyak ketika bertemu. Tentang dia yang masuk universitas tokyo, kemudian abroad ke inggris juga cerita lain seputar kehidupannya dan itu membuatku

Kesal

Karena aku tak tahu kehidupan Sasuke selama sembilan tahun ini, juga tentang Sasuke yang ternyata menyukai biologi. Dulu aku hanya tahu dia menyukai science, hanya sekadar itu. Aku tak pernah tertarik lebih jauh dari sekadar itu. Keyakinanku dulu adalah hanya sebatas 'ketika seseorang membicarakan dirinya maka seseorang tersebut percaya padamu' dan aku cukup bangga dengan itu. Namun kondisinya sekarang berbalik dia tak mengatakan apapun sebelum kutanyakan. Dan kenyataan itu membuatku

Kehilangan. Kehilangan rasa nyaman dan rasa hangat. Rasa yang menjadi standar menghilang begitu saja tanpa pernah kusadari.

Rasa sesal kubawa pulang selepas proyek itu selesai. Dan semenjak itu aku tak pernah ingin berhubunga dengan Sasuke lagi. Karena rasa berat yang kurasakan juga karena rasa lain yang baru kusadari selama ini.

Aku selalu nyaman dengan duniaku dulu, dengan buku, tulisan dan ambisiku. Aku pikir aku hidup seperti itu. Namun ternyata aku hidup, mengejar ambisiku dengan bersemangat karena aku tahu di luar sana ada seseorang dengan hobi yang sama sedang mengejar takdirnya, dan seseorang itu adalah seseorang yang selalu menjadi standarku selama ini. Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

Setelah itu kami tidak pernah menghubungi satu sama lain, meskipun kami sama-sama di tokyo kami benar-benar tidak terhubung. Aku tidak pernah berani, maka dari itu aku menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain, pekerjaan, penelitian dan lain. Untuk mengusir rasa sesal juga rasa ingin bertemu dengannya.

Pernah suatu ketika seorang rekan membicarakan perihal Sasuke dan keahliannya dan aku merasa sangat bodoh karena aku berakhir menceritakan sasuke ketika sekolah menengah dulu, aku hanya mengetahui Sasuke yang dulu bukan Sasuke yang sekarang. Rekanku bingung ketika aku menangis selepas bercerita tentang sasuke

Aku tahu aku kehilangan momen itu. Dan kesempatan tak bisa diulang. Hingga sebuah pesan dari Sasuke tadi membuat semua rasa aneh dalam diriku membuncah tiba-tiba. Semoga saja kesempatanku masih ada, aku tak ingin semuanya hilang tiba-tiba, sebelum tuhan mengambil sosok yang selama ini kukejar.

.

.

Setelah membeli inhaler pesanan sasuke aku pergi segera. Ngebut, aku tak pernah berani ngebut, namun aku tak punya pilihan.

Ketika melihat tulisan grab your medicine yang menyala aku sadar disitu tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke. Kami beberapa kali kesini ketika sekolah menengah dulu. Menghentikan motor, kemudian menghampirinya segera. Aku melihat sosok Sasuke, dia disana, masih disana.

Matanya sayu dan wajahnya sangat pucat

"Teme!" aku berteriak, apakah sasuke masih hidup? atau aku sudah terlambat? Pandangaku buram, kubuka helmku agar semuanya lebih jelas.

Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah sosok dengan nafas yang lemah dan tubuh sedingin es. Jaket dia harus menghangatkan diri. Aku ingat tadi sempat membawa jaket

""Teme gunakan jaket ini." Punggungnya sudah kaku, bibirnya mulai membiru, aku meraih tubuh itu menyandarkan pada diriku sebisanya.

"Cepat gunakan ini. Hirup dengan benar" aku mencoba sebisaku, menenangkan diri juga memberikan apa yang sasuke butuhkan. Satu semprotan dan belum ada kemajuan, ya tuhan bagaimana ini

"Hirup dengan benar teme" dan ketika semprotan kedua

Sasuke batuk beberapa kali dengan tubuh yang menegang. Apa mungkin semua usahaku sudah terlambat?

Sasuke yang bersandar padaku tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Hanya rasa lega yang kurasakan sekarang. Tubuhku refleks menyentuh bumi, wajahku basah, aku lega sangat lega, namun aku malu tak ingin menampakkan wajahku sekarang.

"Naru. Terima kasih" suara serak itu

"Kupikir kau akan mati tadi temeeeeeeeeee" kupikir aku tak akan bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menangis lagi sembari meracau tidak jelas, sedangkan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak berani kudeskripsikan.

Beberapa menit aku menangis, tenggorokanku sakit dan itu membuatku berhenti. Aku mengusap wajahku yang basah. Dia masih menatapku.

"Nafasmu sudah kembali teme?" dia menangguk

Meskipun nafasnya perlahan membaik tapi bajunya yang basah harus segera diganti. Dan kondisinya bisa saja memburuk tiba-tiba. Ditambah hari sudah sangat malam, suhu udara akan turun segera. Aku harus bergegas mengantarnya pulang

"Sudah malam, aku antar pulang. Rumahmu. Dimana sekarang?" Sasuke kuberi helm, dia memakainya

"Jalan cempaka" dengan suara lemah dia menjawab sebisanya. Aku harus bergegas

"Naiklah" dia menurut kemudian duduk dengan baik di belakangku.

.

.

"Teme apa ini rumahmu?" aku bertanya memastikan ketika sebuah rumah dengan cat gading tepat berada setelah papan nama bertuliskan jalan cempaka

"Hn" sebuah sinyal positif. Aku berhenti kemudian membiarkan Sasuke turun kemudian kamu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Dan kami disini. Duduk berdamingan di sebuah sofa, di dalam rumah Sasuke. Sasuke sudah mengganti bajunya

'Naru kau sudah gila, bagaiaman bisa seorang wanita masuk ke rumah seorang lelaki. Malam hari. Dan sendirian' pikiranku mulai tidak jelas

"Dobe. Terima kasih banyak" suara sasuke membuatku innerku diam seketika.

"Kau berhutang padaku teme" kenapa ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulutku

Ketika hening lagi, dan innerku mulai meracau yang tidak jelas, lagi. Ditambah sasuke memakaikan selaimut padaku.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih" kau sebenarnya kenapa naruto, kenapa udcapan tidak pantas yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Tapi syukurlah nafasnya sudah kembali seperti semula, suara hembusannya terdengar teratur dan tenang.

"Dobe. Kau harus ganti bajumu." Ah iya aku lupa dengan tubuhku sendiri. Sasuke pergi kemudian kembali membawa celana basket dan kaus polo berwarna biru donker.

"Pakai ini!" aku mengambilnya kemudian pergi ke arah kamar mandi, dan aku baru ingat ini bukan rumahku

"Teme dimana kamar mandinya?" aku malu namun tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke menunjukan arahnya dengan anggukan, aku mengikutinya kemudian pergi ke arah itu

.

.

.

"Teme" kenapa dia belum tidur juga, dia butuh banyak istirahat

"Tidurlah. Wajahmu merah. Sepertinya kau demam" rasa khawatirku muncul lagi, aku menyentuh dahinya memastikan

"Naruto" suara hujan sangat kentara ketika aku sadar jarak kami terlalu dekat

"Menginaplah disini. Sudah malam. Dan hujan lagi" tunggu?

"Kau bisa gunakan kamarku. Aku bisa tidur disini" kau tidak bisa seperti ini naruto, tapi wajah sasuke terlihat meredup, kupikir dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Baiklah" jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak naruto, aku segera pergi menuju kamar sasuke. Nampaknya aku tak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

Satu detik, satu menit, satu jam, dan hari sudah pagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mataku sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku tidur, aku berbaring di atas kasur dimana Sasuke tidur, aroma Sasuke tercium sangat kentara disini.

"Lebih baik kau buat sarapan Naruto" setidaknya sebelum aku pergi aku bisa membuatkan makanan bergizi untuk Sasuke.

Aku bangun, merapikan tempat tidur sasuke, kemudian pergi menuju dapur. Di dalam kulkas tidak terlalu banyak bahan yang bisa kumasak, selain empat buah telur dan sekantung kecambah.

"Tamagoyaki dan sup kecambah. Tak akan sulit" setelah mengeluarkan bahan tersebut aku mencuci beras kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tempat memasaknya

Klik, satu tombol penentu.

"Semoga ini tak akan lama" sembari menunggu aku mempersiapkan menu lainnya.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit semuanya sudah siap, nasi yang telah matang kebuat menjadi empat buah onigiri. Aku yakin Sasuke tak akan menghabiskan nasinya jika kubiarkan berada dalam tempat penghangat.

Aku sedang memindahkan makanan ke atas meja ketika sasuke muncul dengan wajah bantal.

Dia nampak lebih baik, sangat baik. Kondisinya semalam bahkan kubayangnkan seperti sebuah mimpi yang berlalu begitu saja

'Syukurlah'

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar

'wajah bangun tidurnya ternyata seperti ini' dia menghampiriku kemudian duduk di kursi makan. Kami makan bersama pagi itu. Setelahnya aku pamit pulang dengan alasan ada pekerjaan yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, aku tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan kali ini.

.

.

Jarak sembilan tahun merupakan waktu yang panjang, waktu yang memisahkan kami dengan banyak perbedaan. Aku yakin, dengan sebuah kesempatan baru, effort membara tak lagi jadi masalah. Tunggu saja ketika jarak itu semakin mendekat.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Sebelumnya sorrryyyyyyy. Maaf karena gw bikin naru versnya dulu sebelum omake pernikahan mereka. Well agak kurang lengkap kalo rasanya cuma sebelah. Setelah perbincangan kemarin sore dengan narasumber #plak akhirnya gw kepikiran buat versi ini dulu. Sorry

Well omakenya on progress tp izinkan hamba membuat revisian dulu ya hehe, besok gw bimbingan. Doakan semoga tidak banyak hal yang berubah jadi gw bisa cepet acc buat sidang akhir hiya hiya XD *ditendang

Dan selamat membaca. RnR yaaaaa X)


	6. Chapter 6

**Moment**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T**

* * *

 **Catharsis**

Hidup itu sebuah cerita dengan berbagai genre. Terkadang slice of life, terkadang juga drama disaat yang bersamaan. Seperti hari ini, setelah dalam waktu yang lama jalan mereka terpisah akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi, bermalam bersama, tidur di tempat yang berbeda, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing dan dipagi hari semuanya berakhir, pertemuan yang ditunggu dalam waktu sangat lama berakhir setelah sarapan berakhir.

Naruto bergegas membersihkan segala hal di atas meja ketika Sasuke meminum habis kuah sup di mangkoknya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya"

Senyum Naruto mengembang ketika tahu Sasuke menghabiskan jatah makanannya. Naruto sedikit berharap Sasuke akan memuji masakannya, tapi sepertinya itu terlalu jauh.

Satu piring, dua mangkuk, dan dua gelas selesai disusun di atas rak pengering.

'Apa tadi itu sesuai seleranya? Atau dia memakannya karena tidak ada pilihan lain? Atau mungkin dia merasa punya hutang budi padaku karena kejadian semalam?'

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi benaknya sedari tadi. Naruto tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya saja naluriah, seorang perempuan selalu ingin di apresiasi, tapi paradoks secara bersamaan ketika apresiasi negatif yang diterima.

Suasana pagi hari dengan harum mint dan keheningan, juga derap langkah. Sasuke bergegas mandi setelah selesai dengan makanannya, dan naruto bergegas membereskan beberapa hal di rumah Sasuke, dia tidak bisa pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Apa ini selalu seperti ini setiap hari? Tidak ada hal yang perlu kubereskan kalau begini ceritanya"

Rumah Sasuke memang selalu tertata dengan baik, bersih dan rapi. Kesibukan menggantunginya setiap hari tapi bukan berarti itu bisa jadi alasan Sasuke untuk hidup di tempat yang berantakan.

"Mungkin aku akan duduk saja kalau begitu"

Bahkan sofa yang di duduki naruto pun tampak sangat terawat juga wangi. Sasuke merawat barang yang dia miliki dengan sangat baik.

Tidak terlalu banyak barang di rumah Sasuke. Semuanya serba minimalis, Sasuke hanya mengisi rumahnya dengan hal yang dia butuhkan, bukan yang dia inginkan. Naruto tahu itu, tapi tetap saja dia penasaran. Mungkin dengan melihat-lihat Naruto akan tahu sesuatu, meskipun hanya detail kecil

Dan, sebuah frame kecil yang tertempel di sterofoam hitam di atas meja kerja Sasuke menarik perhatian naruto. Dia membawa dirinya mendekat, melihatnya lebih seksama, jemarinya terulur untuk menyetuh lembar kertasnya, sedangkan pemikirannya melayang entah kemana

"Dia masih menyimpannya. Kupikir dia akan membuangnya saat itu"

Di frame itu terlihat dua orang remaja. Satu orang perempuan berambut kuning terikat ponytail rapi sedang meremas surai satu orang lain dengan wajah yang bahagia. Itu Naruto ketika sekolah menengah, dan satu orang yang lain itu Sasuke. Wajah enggannya saat itu masih naruto ingat dengan baik.

Gambar ini diambil oleh guru pembina klub mereka saat itu.

Semua siswa melakukan percobaan lab dengan baik kecuali Sasuke. Dia gagal dan malah memecahkan tabung reaksi. Sasuke diberikan hukuman membersihkan lab dan Naruto membantunya, tawa naruto menggema beberapa kali, sesekali naruto juga menggoda Sasuke. Mungkin guru itu hanya iseng dan jadilah foto itu.

Foto itu diberikan pada mereka ketika upacara perpisahan. Sebagai kenang-kenangan katanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membuang kenangan"

Naruto terlalu terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah berdiri di samping kanannya, ikut menatap frame itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai?" alis yang terangkat merupakan jawaban.

Handuk kecil tergantung di atas kepala Sasuke, maksudnya mungkin untuk mengeringkan, tapi tetesan airnya tetap berceceran.

"Sini aku bantu"

Sasuke menunduk menurut, memberikan kepalanya. Naruto menggosok surai Sasuke pelan, memastikan semua bagian kepalanya tersentuh, dan mengering dengan baik.

"Apa tidak apa-apa keramas setelah semalam asmamu kumat?"

"Tak usah khawatir"

Surai Sasuke tidak serapi ini ketika sekolah menengah, dulu potongan rambutnya lebih tidak beraturan, mencuat kesana kemari. Memang pada dasarnya setiap helai rambut Sasuke berdiameter cukup tebal, keras dan sedikit mengembang jadi disisir kemanapun tak akan berdampak banyak.

"Bagus. Potongan rambut seperti ini cocok untukmu."

"hm?"

"Bayangkan jika rambutmu masih seperti dulu. Menggelikan hahaha"

Selesai, sudah terlihat lebih baik, tinggal menunggu kering dengan sendirinya. Naruto menggantungkan handuk itu ke atas kepala Sasuke lagi.

Dia pergi menuju sofa, mengambil helm juga tas kecil yang dibawanya semalam.

"Apa kau akan pulang? Sepagi ini?"

"Pekerjaanku banyak Sasuke."

Dan pagi itu mereka benar-benar berpisah. Lagi.

.

.

.

Hal bodoh ini disengaja atau tidak hanya Naruto dan tuhan saja yang tahu. Kemarin dia bergegas pulang dari rumah Sasuke dengan masih menggunakan pakaian tidurnya, pakaian yang Sasuke berikan, pakaian Sasuke.

Intinya dia masih menggunakan pakaian Sasuke.

Naruto saat ini masih di kantor, sibuk dengan pekerjaan, deadline dan pemikirannya ke arah lain, tentang pakaian yang harus segera dia kembalikan, atau tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Smartphone yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya dia raih begitu saja, menatapnya lama kemudian membuka aplikasi chat, mencari kontak Sasuke dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat, menghapusnya kemudian mengetik kembali, dan berakhir sebuah mengirim sebuah sticker dengan tulisan sorry.

Beberapa saat berlalu, hingga malam hari ketika Naruto sampai di rumah, belum ada balasan masuk.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk" smartphonenya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sofa, sedangkan dia mulai fokus dengan pekerjaan yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang tidak karuan dengan banyak hal yang harus diperhatikan. Memberikan evaluasi untuk thesis beberapa mahasiswa bimbingannya, setelahnya mengerjakan laporan penelitian untuk bulan ini dan target paper untuk publikasi semester ini.

Mereka memilih hidup seperti ini, dan itu artinya mereka tak bisa setengah hati menjalainya. Terkadang banyak sisi yang tidak bisa diperhatikan meskipun itu merupakan kebutuhan mereka, kebutuhan hati mereka, egoisme mereka. Workaholic? Bukan itu tapi memang tuntutan untuk karir mereka yang banyak dan menuntut mereka untuk selalu melakukan percepatan dan pergerakan karya juga pemikiran.

Ketika waktu sudah hampir dini hari, Sasuke akhirnya meraih smartphonenya sejenak dengan niat awal mengecek email mahasiswa juga melihat jam disana. Namun pop up sticker yang dikirim Naruto muncul paling awal ketika screen lock dibuka.

Sasuke terseyum sekilas, kemudian mengetik cepat sesuatu

'Apa minta maaf jadi hobimu sekarang?'

Sign read muncul dengan cepat.

'Pakaianmu masih ada padaku bodoh.

Seriusan aku lupa ganti kemarin'

Entah Sasuke memang sama-sama lupa atau memang sudah mengikhlaskan pakaiannya. Pesan lain terkirim dengan cepat

'Ah? Iya? Untukmu saja kalau begitu'

Pesan lain masuk cukup banyak, Naruto pada dasarnya memang banyak bicara

'Tidak mau. Kalau mau memberi harus barang yang kau sangat sukai bukan barang bekas yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Besok aku kembalikan.

Aku ke rumahmu sekitar pukul 8 langsung dari kantor

Jangan dulu makan malam aku akan masak sesuatu nanti'

"Bahkan di chatpun kau tetap berisik dobe" ujar Sasuke sembari kembali fokus mengetik balasan

'Hn. Datanglah saja ke rumahku. Aku sepertinya pulang agak telat jadi kau masuk duluan. Kuncinya ku simpan di sela jendela'

Sticker Ok mengakhiri kegiatan chat mereka dan itu artinya banyak hal yang harus mereka selesaikan sebelum agenda aneh besok.

"Sepertinya waktuku akan terbuang banyak besok" Sasuke seperti optimis perihal ini.

Tapi bertemu dengan seseorang tidak selalu membuang waktu, malah mungkin memberikan waktu yang berharga demi seseorang yang berharga.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, jika sebelumnya bergelut dengan pekerjaan dan tugas menggunung adalah rutinitas yang tidak terhindari selain kebutuhan pokok seperti makan mandi tidur dan buang air kini sesuatu mulai terselip, berkat upaya juga kesempatan yang tidak lagi disia-siakan begitu saja.

Meskipun waktu sembilan tahun yang tertinggal tak akan pernah bisa kembali setidaknya satu detik kedepan memberikan sebuah gambaran yang jelas tentang apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Dobe aku free besok" sebuah handsfree menjadi penghubung meskipun jarak memberi jeda yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk bertemu

"Apa maksudmu berkata itu huh? Aku sedang sibuk Sasuke. Kalau tidak terlalu penting nanti saja menelponnya" meskipun dilain pihak handphone yang terselipp seadanya diantara pangkal leher dan pipip sembari mengurus banyak berkas

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak penting?" sadar dengan ucapannya Sasuke segera menutup panggilannya. Ketika disini dia menepuk pipinya beberapa kali menyadarkan diri dengan apa yang dia lakukan, di sisi lain senyum merekah tak terkendali membuat siapapun yang ada disana merasa ada yang janggal dengan Naruto.

.

.

Satu simpul terjalin baik, simpul lain terangkai saling menguatkan. Romantisme mungkin bukan lagi masa yang mereka lalui dengan hal picisan semacam kencan, gombalan, dan perihal lain yang diributkan kebanyakan anak muda. Tapi setidaknya mereka memprioritaskan satu sama lain. Untuk hal yang lebih dari sekadar lisan manis yang membuat hati berbunga. Untuk hal yang lebih dari sekadar mengkhawatirkan dan membuat resah ketika berpisah.

Satu tahun ternyata menjadi sangat singkat untuk simpul tipis yang mereka bangun dan sangat panjang untuk segala upaya yang mereka lakukan, step by step, progress demi progress ditambah kerumitan hidup yang mereka jalin sendiri.

"Naru kau di rumah? Atau dimana?"

"Aku di rumah orang tuaku Sasu. Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah di depan gerbang"

"hah?"

"Naruuuuuuu. Apa kau akan terus membiarkan Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang seharian"

Setengah berlari hampir tergelincir karena mendaratkan kaki tidak tepat, Naruto terengah karena hal tidak jelas ketika mencapai gerbang dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Sasuke diam tidak mengatakan apapun

"Naruuuu. Bukakan pintu dulu. Kau sudah terlalu dewasa untuk kumarahi kan?"

"Iya bu" mendesah pasrah, Naruto membuka gerbang, mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Selamat siang" Sasuke membungkuk, ketika masuk ke dalam rumah, melihat kedua orang tua Naruto sedang duduk di ruang keluarga menikmati camilan siang. Bungkukan Sasuke dibalas senyuman.

"Perlakukan tamu dengan baik Naruto"

"Iya bu" meskipun dewasa sudah menempel di jiwa dan raga nampaknya di hadapan orang tuamu semuanya tidak akan berubah, hanya seorang anak yang masih harus terus diarahkan.

Sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal, Naruto berlari menuju ibunya yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana ibu bisa kenal Sasuke?"

"Ayah juga tahu" dari ruang keluarga suara lain menyahut.

"Ayaaaah?"

Siang itu ternyata bukan kali pertama Sasuke berkunjung kesana. Semuanya terungkap, Naruto tak habis pikir, Sasuke tersenyum bangga, dan orang tua Naruto tertawa terbahak melihat puteri mereka ternyata hanya berpikir cepat dalam urusan akademik.

Kunjungan selanjutnya Sasuke membawa rombongan. Itachi, Ayahnya juga ibunya. Menawarkan komitmen yang tidak pernah ingin Sasuke upayakan sebelumnya.

"Kurasa kita akan jadi keluarga yang menyenangkan" ayah sasuke bersenda gurau bersama ayah Naruto ketika melihat keakraban yang terjalin sedikit demi sedikit

"Kuharap puteraku tidak akan merepotkanmu"

"Begitu juga aku. Puteriku mirip ibunya. Sedikit cerewet, kuharap Sasuke akan kuat selama hidupnya"

Dan selanjutnya, tak perlu deskripsi lebih panjang karena dengan dua orang anak dan kesibukan aneh yang tak kunjung selesai mereka jadi keluarga yang bahagia.

"Kupikir inhalerku yang habis saat itu jalan dari tuhan"

"Apa Sasu?"

"Ah tidak"

Haru kehidupan terkadang lebih dari sekadar rasa simple yang ingin ditayangkan drama televisi yang melulu membahas cinta kan?

* * *

 **Author Note**

Hahaha, maafkan untuk update telat yang seadanya. Ah iya ini yang gw bilang sebelumnya tapi emang kurang sih soale cuma dikit bgt dosen gw mau berbaginya hahaha. Btw additionnya palingan yang ortu sasu sama ortu naru aja, aslinya gak diceritain hahah.

saa thanks yang udah mau baca, dan selamat menikmati X)

See Yaa XD


End file.
